


Stupify

by tetya_masha



Series: Война за окончание всех войн. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Drugs, M/M, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetya_masha/pseuds/tetya_masha
Summary: Семья - это не только по крови.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Theo Raeken, Isaac Lahey/Original Male Character(s), Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Война за окончание всех войн. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794124
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Дилан

**Author's Note:**

> Автор курил одну траву с господином Джеффом. Иначе никак не выходит объяснить ЭТО.  
> ===================  
> твиттер автора: https://twitter.com/tetya__masha

Asper X - Bad Trip

— Повторяю еще раз, Хейл. Я не собираюсь здесь оставаться. Если Ди уедет — я отправлюсь за ним. Точка.   
— Стайлз, твой друг…  
— Ты не понял, Питер. Дилан мне не друг. Он — мой брат, мать, жена, сват, все сразу. Уж прости, но как есть.  
— Я не собираюсь переезжать в Нью-Йорк.   
— Не переезжай. Разговор окончен.

За стенкой слышится чужой предупреждающий рык, который сопровождается многозначительной тишиной. Спустя мгновение тишину взрезает отчетливый звук удара о стену, Стилински шипит: “Да чтоб тебя, Хейл!”. Снова рычание, потом — звуки поцелуев. Дилан пробивает себе ладонью лоб и спешно ретируется из комнаты. Он не особо горит желанием слушать горячую симфонию в исполнении Стилински. В том, что это будет именно симфония, и именно горячая, Дилан даже не сомневается. Он прожил со Стайлзом два года, в конце концов. И наблюдал за взаимодействием оборотня и шамана последние недели три. Не тем взаимодействием, которое отображалось на экране телефона и довольной роже Стилински. А живым взаимодействием, и это существенно меняло дело.

На кухне сидит Айзек, задумчиво разглядывая бутылку вина. Блондин слишком много пьет и, будь Лейхи человеком, это вызывало бы некоторое беспокойство. Ну, по крайней мере, у близких для Айзека людей. Дилан внезапно ловит себя на мысли, что не может назвать ни одного такого имени.   
— Опять? — спрашивает Лейхи, поднимая на Дилана глаза.  
— Ага, — просто отвечает дредастый, накидывая на плечи куртку. Она не особо ему нужна в нынешнем состоянии, конечно, но все дело в привычке.

Дилан садится на крыльцо, достает из кармана пачку сигарет и выдыхает дым в воздух. Дилан Дрейман думает о том, что Стилински — просто конченный идиот. Рано или поздно он доведет Питера до белого каления, альфа не выдержит и посадит шамана на цепь. Еду Стилински будут приносить три раза в день, на интернет будет выделено пара часов, а про книги придется забыть. Хотя, Хейл сделает исключение ради знаний. Будет приносить Стайлзу какой-нибудь потрепанный справочник на латыни, которую Стилински ненавидит до скрипа зубов. Дилан представляет себе лукавые глаза альфы в этот момент и усмехается. Да, это будет забавное зрелище.

Питеру Дилан всегда симпатизировал. Он поражался выдержки альфы и часто думал о том, что, наверное, Хейл сделал в прошлой жизни что-то действительно ужасное. Сжег целую деревню во время чумы. Пытал младенцев. Стал тем самым человеком, который принес человечеству ВИЧ. В общем, что-то вопиющее. Такое, после чего ему послали наказание в виде Стилински и вот этого всего дурдома. В здравом уме к Стайлзу не сунется никто. То, что у Питера свистит черпак — это, конечно, очевидно. Но оборотень проявляет просто чудеса самообладания, когда дело касается шамана, и это не может не вызывать уважения. Претендовать на роль кого-то значимого в жизни Стилински— это все равно что ходить по минному полю. Ходить по огромному минному полю, облившись бензином и держа в руках зажигалку. Питер — действительно потрясающий, а Стайлз точно рано или поздно довыебывается.

Дилану, наверное, со Стилински просто повезло. Удачное стечение обстоятельств в крайне неудачное время. Только кажется, что, колеся по стране и знакомясь с новыми людьми, можно заглушить огромную дыру внутри. Дилан знает — нельзя. Мысли все равно будут возвращаться в исходную точку, а тебя будет бесконечно откидывать назад. Меняться будут декорации, не больше. Места, люди, события. Наполнение черепной коробки останется прежним. Ты можешь много пить, можешь без конца курить дурь, можешь без конца срываться в новом направлении. Но от себя ты, конечно, не убежишь. 

Им с Алекс просто не повезло. Просто не повезло. Дилан твердил себе эту мантру на протяжении двух лет. Только мантра не работала. Ничего не работало. Бесконечно прокручивая в голове события последнего учебного года, он все надеялся найти лазейку. Что-то можно было сделать, чтобы все не закончилось так. Вырваться, перебить группировку, схватить Алекс в охапку и просто бежать. Пока есть силы и пока впереди маячит дорога. Бежать до стершихся в кровавые сопли ног, со всей дури, обгоняя попутки и само время. Просто сбежать. Кто ж знал, что их так безобразно подставит свой же человек. Кто же знал, что попытка сбежать закончится парой месяцев пыток в обоссаном подвале, а у Алекс просто сорвет крышу. Очередное бегство, перестрелка, вот это вот все. Им просто не повезло, повторяет себе Дилан. Им не повезло дважды, трижды, четырежды, им не повезло вообще вмазаться в эту историю.

Шрамы на теле легко перекрыть с помощью татуировок, но что делать со шрамами в душе? Дилан не мог найти ответа на этот вопрос все то время, что шатался по Америке в надежде заполнить пустоту внутри. До того момента, пока не встретил Стайлза. Он узнал в Стилински себя — человека, который пытается сбежать и найти ответы на вопросы. Дилан на свои вопросы ответы не найдет никогда, но Стилински еще может попытаться. Главное — не бежать от себя, потому что в итоге ты вернешься в конечную точку. А вопросов только прибавится. От Стайлза буквально фонило энтузиазмом и жаждой знаний. Это не могло не подкупать. Это заставляло шевелиться внутри что-то давно похороненное. Например, желание жить. 

Переписываясь с Питером в номере мотеля, он принял решение, что может попытаться помочь. Раз Стилински не подпускает никого близко, но за вечер вывалил дредастому буквально все. Дилан знает этот затравленный взгляд и сбивчивый поток откровений. Так ведут себя люди, которые слишком долго были одни и не находили должной поддержки. Так ведут себя люди, которым разорвали душу пополам и выставили за порог, оглушительно пнув под зад. Но оседает внутри яркими всполохами не это, а то, что Стайлз все еще пытается что-то сделать. Узнавать новое, бежать, общаться с Питером. Дилан думает о том, что путешествовать со Стилински должен был Питер.

Питер должен быть рядом, а не в эфемерном пространстве интернета. К сожалению, рядом оказался только Дилан. Ди буквально прошивает от заботы и какого-то мягкого собственничества, которыми сквозят сухие ответы Хейла относительно шамана. Алекс общалась также. Он думает об этом, когда Стилински выходит из душа и задает тот самый вопрос. А еще Дилан думает о том, что, если бы сегодня его не подобрал Стайлз, то он, наверное, угнал бы в Неваду. Или в Мексику. Занялся бы проституцией или сторчался нахрен. Приставил себе к башке глок и вышиб мозги. Дал бы выебать себя десяти неграм по кругу. 

Рано или поздно у любого человека наступает предел. Через два года бесконечного бегства от себя предел наступил и у Дилана Дреймана. Стилински, свалившийся на него на трассе — просто подарок, мать вашу, Небес. Стайлз, который буквально кишит энергией, несмотря на то, что его существенно так потрепала жизнь. Стайлз, который гонится за знаниями и не собирается останавливаться на достигнутом. Конечно, Дилан поедет с ним. Возможно, на этой бесконечной дороге он сможет найти себя и избавиться, наконец, от призраков прошлого. Возможно, Хейлу, которого сейчас нет рядом, тоже будет спокойнее. Возможно, спокойнее будет и Стайлзу, который просто устал вариться во всем дерьме этого мира в одиночку. А дорога всегда веселее, когда рядом подходящий попутчик. 

Шутки Стилински про то, что единственные отношения в жизни Стайлза — отношения с Диланом, на самом деле, недалеки от истины. Они прошли через многое вместе, Ди точно мог сказать, что считает Стилински семьей. Своей у него никогда и не было особо. Это не такая дружба, какая принята в обществе. Что-то более глубокое, всеобъемлющее. Как две части одного механизма, которые не могут существовать по отдельности. Это выражается в потребности находиться рядом, сцепив зубы, помогать в самых абсурдных ситуациях, в постоянном тактильном голоде, когда нужно знать — что вот он, живой. Что его не разорвало от сверхъестественной херни, растекающейся по венам, он не упился до смерти, его не отпиздили за очередной выебон. Такая дружба выражается в поддержке и безусловном принятии. Во взаимности. 

Рядом со Стилински Дилан почувствовал себя живым впервые за долгое, очень долгое время. Бесконечное приключение длинною в жизнь. Он был уверен, что Стайлз его найдет, когда Кейт Арджент ставила на нем свои потрясающие эксперименты. Но он не думал, что дружба, их дружба, настолько много для него значит, что Стилински пойдет на крайности. Стайлз — упрямый как осел, и свою линию будет гнуть до последнего. Какую бы большую роль в жизни шамана не играл Питер, Дилану отведено почетное первое место. Просто потому, что так получилось. Так сложились обстоятельства и распорядилась судьба. Два нужных друг другу человека встретились в крайне удачный момент времени. Дилан все еще уверен, что колесить по стране со Стилински должен был Питер. 

— О чем думаешь? — спрашивает Айзек, усаживаясь рядом.  
— Что Стилински скоро довыебывается, и Питер посадит его на цепь, — усмехаясь, отвечает Дилан.  
— Ты переоцениваешь Стайлза.  
— А ты недооцениваешь Питера.  
— Как и ты, — внезапно говорит Айзек.  
— Поясни? — сощурив глаза, просит Дилан. Айзек щелкает зажигалкой и выдает:  
— А что тут объяснять? Стайлз так бесится только тогда, когда его зажимают в угол. Пытается оттянуть неизбежное. Питер его дожмет, и в Бейкон-Хиллс будет новый шаман.  
— Стайлз — упрямый как стадо ослов. Чем больше Питер давит, тем сильнее будет отдача.  
— Пари? — сощурившись, предлагает Лейхи.  
Дилан думает всего секунду, а потом, хитро усмехнувшись, жмет чужую ладонь:   
— Ты только что проиграл мне двадцатку.   
Он легко поднимается на ноги, и уже в спину ему прилетает задумчивое:  
— Время покажет, Дрейман. Время покажет.

Дилан был не дурак. Благодаря своему новому состоянию он прекрасно чувствовал, какой посыл несет в себе интерес Айзека. Лейхи не навязывался, был прекрасным собеседником, и, в целом, довольно славным парнем. Он однозначно был превосходным бетой и, возможно, не самым плохим другом. За просто так терпеть хмурую рожу Дерека точно никто бы не смог. Дилан думает о том, что Айзек, должно быть, тоже где-то облажался в прошлой жизни. Потому что никак иначе нельзя объяснить то, что потянуло его именно к Дилану. 

У Дилана внутри — огромная дыра, которую занять смог только Стилински. Дилан не хочет никаких других отношений, будь то дружба или что-то с налетом романтики. Он бесконечно сочувствует Лейхи но, к сожалению, с собой ничего поделать не может. Не после Алекс. Так бывает, ты встречаешь однажды идеально подходящего для тебя человека. А потом он пропадает. Умер, ушел, не сложилось — это, на самом деле, неважно. Результат всегда будет один. Сначала ты будешь пытаться заполнить пустующее место, найти хоть кого-то подходящего. А на деле ты будешь сравнивать всех с тем, идеальным человеком и ненавидеть себя за это. В итоге просто забьешь, окончательно поставив крест на личной жизни. В жизни Дилана сейчас есть место только для Стайлза, остальным вход заказан. И ему действительно очень жаль.

Он предлагал Стилински остаться здесь, с Питером. Раз для Питера это так важно. Раз Хейла почему-то потянуло в родные края. Дилан устал повторять Стайлзу, что теперь его очередь быть рядом с альфой. Стилински в такие моменты натурально зверел. Он не хотел ничего слышать, сыпал едкими комментариями и бесконечно скалился. Дилан раз за разом повторял, что он доучится и приедет, что он не пропадет один в большом городе и все будет нормально. И, в конце концов, у Стилински есть Питер, и шаману точно есть, за что цепляться сейчас. Стайлз холодно спрашивал: “А за что будешь цепляться ты?” и уходил, оглушительно хлопая дверью. На этот вопрос у Дилана ответа не было, но ситуация накалялась, и нужно было что-то решать. Решать срочно, пока дом не взлетел на воздух от скопившегося напряжения. 

Стайлз внезапно обнаруживается в их комнате. Почему-то Дилан был уверен, что они с Питером будут заняты друг другом дольше. Стилински рассеянно смотрит в монитор ноутбука, бегая глазами по строчкам. Атмосфера в комнате стоит так себе, нервы сразу натягиваются до предела. От Стайлза буквально фонит раздражением с примесью злости.  
— Тебе одобрили заочку, — наконец выдает шаман, отрывая взгляд от экрана.  
Дилан скидывает куртку и делает глубокий вдох. Начнется через раз, два…  
— Какого хрена, Ди? — голос Стилински звенит от ярости.   
— Местные красоты покорили мое сердце, и я не смог устоять, — натягивая на лицо улыбку, начинает Дрейман, но его перебивают.  
— Не пизди мне.  
— Ты нужен Питеру здесь, а тебе нужен я. Это просто, Стилински, сложи два и два.

Несколько секунд они буравят друг друга взглядом, радужку Стайлза затапливают черные всполохи. Потом Дилан невпопад говорит:  
— Я должен Лейхи двадцатку.   
Стайлз давится следующей репликой, выражение лица немного разглаживается.  
— Как?  
— Мы поспорили, кто кого из вас с Питером дожмет.  
— И на что ставил ты? — из глаз шамана уходит начавшая появляться тьма. Хороший знак.  
— Что Питер посадит тебя на цепь и будет в обед приносить справочники на латыни.   
Стилински смотрит на него несколько секунд, а потом разражается приступом хохота.  
— Ну ты и мудак, Дилан Дрейман.  
— Я знаю, Стилински, спасибо, — отвечает дредастый, открывая форточку. 

Отсмеявшись, Стайлз выдает тихое “Спасибо”. Дилан кивает. В конце концов, он не сделал ничего необычного. Своих людей в жизни действительно слишком мало, чтобы просто так с ними расставаться. А если свои люди — упрямые и слепые ослы, им нужно порой прописывать целительного пинка под зад. Чтобы они не проебали других значимых людей. Когда-нибудь он поймет, почему Стилински так отчаянно боится по-настоящему сближаться с Питером, ревностно охраняя свои личные границы. А пока Дилану нужно прикинуть, как с наименьшими затратами перетащить всю свою жизнь в эту деревню. И он все еще должен Лейхи двадцатку. 


	2. Дерек.

Rag'n'Bone Man - Human

Дерека вся ситуация раздражала ровно до того момента, пока он не понял, что обожаемый дядюшка находится на грани. Они с Питером ладили, разве что, только в детстве, во взрослом возрасте они на дух друг друга не переносили. Дерек был прямой, как стрела, дядя — хитрый и изворотливый. Никогда нельзя было предугадать, что придет Хейлу-старшему в голову. То, что Питер явился домой в обнимку со Стайлзом, выбивало почву из-под ног. И вызывало внутри глухую ярость и раздражение пополам с недоумением. Как это вышло? Как долго это продолжается? Насколько это все серьезно?

Дерек помнил, как впервые увидел Стайлза в Нью-Йорке. Хейл с трудом признал в жилистом татуированной парне тощего гиперактивного подростка, каким его помнил. До истории с Ногицуне, конечно. Тогда Стайлз изменился, видимо, окончательно и бесповоротно. Дерек бы и не узнал его вовсе, если бы не слабые нотки когда-то знакомого аромата, от которых волк тоскливо заскулил где-то внутри. Стайлз с дредастым шли куда-то из магазина, обвешанные пакетами. Стилински громко смеялся, его друг прикурил две сигареты и вставил одну тому в зубы каким-то легким, обыденным жестом. Стайлз, перекинув пакеты из одной руки в другую, достал из кармана телефон и начал набивать кому-то сообщение с абсолютно идиотской улыбкой. Дредастый в этот момент закатил глаза и прибавил шагу, крикнув Стилински поторапливаться. 

Зверь внутри продолжал скулить, поэтому Дерек, плюнув, решил проследить за странной парочкой. Через некоторое время Стайлз со своим другом скрылись в одном из домов и, судя по всему, выходить оттуда не собирались. Дерек решил вернуться сюда вечером, и решение полностью себя оправдало. Вечером парочка вышла из дома и разошлась по разным сторонам. Дерек тенью скользил за Стилински, про себя отмечая изменения, произошедшие с последним. От него несло силой, мощной, первородной, от которой волку становилось плохо. Аромат сигарет намертво впечатался в одежду и кожу, обволакивая Стилински словно дурман. А еще Дерек с удивлением для себя уловил нотки наркотиков. Стайлз зарулил в какой-то кабак и начал методично накидываться. Вокруг него быстро образовалась компания завсегдатаев, и Дерек ушел домой. 

Волк как с цепи сорвался. Ночью Дерек не мог уснуть, без конца прогоняя в памяти свои недолгие отношения (спустя годы все же пришлось признать, что это были отношения) со Стайлзом. Осталось ощущение незаконченности и глухой тоски, пробивающей грудную клетку насквозь. Хейл беспокойно ворочался, погруженный в омут воспоминаний и думал о том, что, возможно, сейчас, спустя время, можно попытаться еще раз. Нормально. Не так, как у них получилось три года назад. Стайлз все еще ощущался неделимой частью, въевшейся куда-то под кожу и растекающейся отравой по венам. Дерек понимал, что тогда он бесконечно облажался и выбрал не ту линию поведения. И даже последующие попытки что-то улучшить оттолкнули Стилински окончательно. Те самые робкие попытки, когда удалось разобраться в себе и принять какое-никакое решение. 

Следующим вечером Дерек примерно в то же время отправляется к уже знакомому дому и видит Стилински с другом, которые, громко переговариваясь о чем-то, заворачивают туда, куда вчера пошел дредастый. Хейл следует за ними и оказывается в ночном клубе. Повсюду — куча людей, грохочет музыка, ноздри буквально залепляет запах наркотиков и алкоголя. И похоти, это место — просто воплощение человеческих пороков. Стайлз с дредастым ненадолго уходят в помещение для персонала, а потом врываются на танцпол, не забыв закинуться выпивкой в баре. Людей много, и Дерек с трудом находит нужное место, чтобы было видно этих двух и чтобы под ногами никто не мешался. Хейл думает о том, что логичней было бы подойти и сразу поговорить, но решает немного понаблюдать. Он никогда не видел Стайлза настолько расслабленным и довольным жизнью. 

Дерек против воли любуется пластичными движениями Стилински и с раздражением обращает внимание, что глаз на него положил не он один. Какой-то парень, хищно улыбаясь, начинает пробираться в центр толпы, но в этот момент дредастый парень разворачивает Стайлза на сто восемьдесят градусов. Дерек чувствует впившийся в него взгляд Стилински, но глаз не отводит. Дредастый что-то орет тому в ухо, Стайлз, дернув плечом, выходит из помещения. Волк внутри буквально звереет от ревности, при виде взаимодействия этих двух. Они словно никого вокруг и не замечают, полностью сосредоточенные друг на друге. Это слишком сильно бросается в глаза. Напрашиваются неприятные мысли, что Стилински уже давно в паре и занят, но Дерек уже на грани, чтобы отступать назад.

Когда он подходит к Стайлзу за баром, Стилински выдает то, что выбивает почву из-под ног. Волк сыто скалится, но Дерек одергивает себя, почувствовав шлейф наркоты. Он тащит Стайлза на улицу, отчаянно надеясь, что ему все же показалось. Нет, не показалось. На улице он раздраженно вдыхает окутывающий Стилински букет, а по спине пробегает неприятный холодок от ощущения чужой, слишком мощной силы, которая струится по венам Стайлза. Стилински повторяет свой вопрос, и Дерек многое бы отдал за железную выдержку и способность говорить “Нет”. Но это же Стайлз, из-за Стайлза все всегда идет псу под хвост. Это не та просьба/приказ/предложение, в котором Дерек может ему (и себе) отказать. 

Стайлз не дает себя целовать, и это злит и бесит. Дерек впивается в подставленную шею, крышу окончательно рвет, когда он слышит едва уловимые стоны. Волк внутри прорывается наружу, и секс случается именно такой, какой Дерек помнил. Какой ему нравился. Изменился только Стайлз, который самозабвенно подмахивал и беззастенчиво сопровождал весь процесс идеальным звуковым сопровождением. Таким, от которого внутренности сжимались в болезненно-нежный ком. Дерек соскучился, он действительно тосковал все эти годы. Осознание того, что неуловимый Стайлз, такой желанный все это время, сейчас в его руках, окончательно сносит башню. 

Он не успевает отсечь тот момент, когда уже на грани, но Стайлз успевает. Он извивается, член выходит из чужого тела, а Дерек кончается на матрас. Сразу становится горько и противно, реальность беспощадно режет глаза. Хитрый прищур Стилински не предвещает ничего хорошего. Слух фиксирует распахнувшуюся входную дверь, а потом барабанные перепонки взрываются от недовольного окрика дредастого. Парень заходит в комнату, окидывает Дерека хмурым взглядом и вперивается глазами в Стайлза. Волк внутри хочет сломать нахалу руки. И, может быть, разодрать шею, с упоением налакавшись чужой крови. Дерек негнущимися пальцами справляется с одеждой, и, сдерживая хаос внутри, спокойно спрашивает: “Это твой парень?”. Стайлз что-то хочет ответить, но дредастый не дает тому ни слова вставить, взглядом выжигая в Дереке дыру. Услышав довольно туманный ответ (“Парень, брат, мать, сват, все в одном лице.”) , Дерек уходит. Внутри мерзко и противно тлеет осознание собственных ошибок и упущенных возможностей. 

Дом встречает оборотня привычным спокойствием. Айзек не задает ему ненужных вопросов, на которые Дерек не был готов отвечать, да и откровенно не хотел. Пожалуй, единственное, за что Хейл благодарен своей жизни — это за Айзека. Парень наотрез отказался покидать своего альфу, с уверенностью на грани помешательства заявляя, что другая Стая ему не нужна, у него есть своя. “У меня есть альфа и Стая, Дерек, это даже не обсуждается”, — неожиданно вспылил обычно такой спокойный Лейхи. Дерека в тот момент буквально снесло волной раздражения и какой-то отчаянной решимости. Хейл, не зная, как выразить благодарность за такую всепоглощающую преданность, предложить Айзеку переехать к нему. На следующий день Лейхи без лишних вопросов перетащил от Скотта свои скромные пожитки. 

Когда Дерек возвращается из поездки мрачнее тучи, Айзек ничего не спрашивает и не уточняет. Все и так понятно. Лейхи пьет и просто скрашивает огромный и мрачный дом своим присутствием. Новость о том, что Питер со Стайлзом в ближайшие пару дней приедут, разрывает размеренную жизнь Бейкон-Хиллс подобно атомному взрыву. Дерек только стискивает зубы и понимает, что спокойной жизни пришел конец. По телефону Питер умолчал, пожалуй, только про то, что у него появилась своя стая. Из одного человека, зато какого. Дилан раздражает Дерека. Хотя бы потому, что их дружба со Стайлзом выходит за любое понятие нормы. Хотя бы потому, что Дилан максимально агрессивно настроен по отношению к Хейлу-младшему. Дредастый тоже раздражает Дерека, и это, наверное, единственные взаимные чувства в жизни молодого альфы.

После победы над Берсерками и Кейт Дерек понимает, чем Стайлз сейчас является на самом деле. Хейлу становится до ужаса страшно, потому, что такая огромная сила может однажды Стилински просто-напросто убить. Обухом по голове ударяет осознание того, что они не уничтожили Ногицуне несколько лет назад. Ногицуне является неотъемлемой частью Стайлза, с которым тот нашел общий язык. И это вселяет настоящий ужас. Дерек искренне не понимает восхищения, плещущегося в глазах Питера и Дилана. Дереку хочется взять Айзека под мышку и просто сбежать от этой первородной ярости и мощи. Чужая сила оглушает, ломает дух и выворачивает под чистую. Стайлз уже не прежний, и это настигает Дерека именно в тот момент, когда аура Стилински подернута тьмой, а по предплечьям ползут золотые всполохи. Про возросшую силу Питера он даже не беспокоится, скованный мрачной магией шамана. 

Тем не менее, Хейл-младший не может не признать того простого факта, что присутствие этих троих наполняет дом уютом. Дилан со Стайлзом готовят еду на всю Стаю, с ними часто зависает Лейхи, который вынырнул, наконец, из своего состояния отчужденности. Питер и вовсе смотрится максимально уместно, в конце концов, это и его дом тоже. По вечерам снова слышатся оживленные голоса в гостинной, возобновляются общие тренировки. Дилан оказывается не так прост, хотя бы потому, что его форма оборотня отнюдь не волк, и парень прекрасно справляется с первым полнолунием, не доставляя проблем ни Дереку, ни Питеру. Дерек не знает, какой якорь у дредастого парня, но выдержка и контроль у того просто на поднебесном уровне. Это не может не откликаться где-то в глубине души смутным уважением. 

Стайлз теперь постоянно мельтешит рядом, даже на тренировках, особенно на тренировках. Дерек не может ничего с собой поделать, раз за разом оглаживая взглядом такую знакомую и незнакомую одновременно фигуру. Дерек не может не любоваться, не может не восхищаться приобретенными навыками Стилински и продолжает наблюдать, выискивая и цепляясь за любую мелочь. К концу второй недели Хейл не выдерживает и сваливает в бар в надежде оказаться подальше от запаха Стайлза, который прочно переплетается с запахом Питера. Дерек слышит их по ночам, Дерек видит их днем, и это действительно сводит с ума. Волк внутри лишь тоскливо воет и забивается дальше внутрь сознания. Волку больно и страшно, а Дерека растаскивает с каждым днем все больше и больше. 

В баре Хейл просто хочет оказаться подальше от всего того, что происходит дома и собрать по кусочкам остатки самообладания. Он цедит виски и сидит за самым дальним столиком в углу, когда к нему подсаживаются. Дерек раздраженно поднимает взгляд и видит перед собой парня. Хитрый прищур глаз, лукавая улыбка и абсолютно непринужденная поза. Парень чем-то напоминает прошлого Стайлза, такого, каким тот понравился Дереку. Но ошарашило Хейла не это. А то, что он не слышал чужой стук сердца и от парня не было привычного, человеческого запаха. Вообще никакого запаха не было. Дерек сводит брови к переносице, парень хмыкает и на секунду его радужка озаряется красным. Не таким, как у альфа-оборотней. Очень-очень тусклым оттенком. 

Хейл хочет уйти. Свернуть незнакомцу шею. Позвонить Стайлзу и спросить, что за хрень перед ним сидит. Пока Дерек соображает, что делать, парень наклоняется к нему и проникновенно выдает:   
— Как насчет перепиха? Мы будем даже на равных.  
— Ты издеваешься? — Дерек даже не пытается скрыть насмешку в голосе.   
— Я абсолютно серьезен. Всегда нравились брутальные красавцы вроде тебя. Третья кабинка слева. Я буду ждать.  
Парень уходит, а Дерек пребывает в состоянии бескрайнего шока. Впрочем, думает он недолго. Скопившееся напряжение и агрессия жаждут вырваться наружу. Хейла тормозит только то, что при виде незнакомца волк внутри начинает звереть далеко не в положительном смысле. Хочется вцепиться парню в горло и просто-напросто разорвать.

Секс случается жарким. Очень жарким. Таким, что у Хейла отшибает все мысли о Стайлзе напрочь. Странного парня не заботят укусы на шее, ему плевать на вывернутую с громким щелчком руку и он только жарко стонет, когда Дерек в него входит, практически не растянув. Кожа у незнакомца мертвецки холодная, и прекрасно контрастирует с прокушенной ключицей. Хейл жадно слизывает чужую кровь, парень давится собственным вскриком. Если бы Дерек мог — он растянул бы этот момент на подольше, но наступает развязка, и приключение заканчивается. С рыком притянув пацана за горло к себе, он шепчет в чужой затылок:   
— Скажи свое имя.   
Парень, содрогаясь, выравнивает дыхание и, усмехнувшись, выдает:   
— Найди меня как-нибудь, и тогда пообщаемся.   
Дерек натягивает джинсы и выходит из туалета. Хейл думает о том, что обязательно попробует его найти еще раз. Когда Стайлз и Питер снова его допекут.

На следующий день Питер со Стайлзом ссорятся, наверное, в тысячный раз за последние две недели. Дилан с Айзеком ретируются курить на крыльцо, а Хейл пребывает в состоянии нирваны, когда шаман и обожаемый дядя начинают мириться. Дерек впервые ловит себя на мысли, что Питеру со Стайлзом очень, сука, сложно. Возможно, Питер не настолько сильно обыграл его в этой партии. Стайлз согласен трахаться с Питером, он согласен присутствовать в жизни старшего альфы, но в свою жизнь пускает только Дилана. Это сильно прослеживается по тому, как Хейл-старший кружит вокруг шамана, словно зверь вокруг добычи и не может подступиться. Вокруг Стилински словно рассыпали рябиновый пепел идеальным кругом, а внутрь согласны пустить только Дреймана.

Дерек думает о том, что давно свернул бы Стайлзу шею. Хотя бы за ультимативность и нежелание идти навстречу. Хотя бы за его ненормальную привязанность к дредастому парню. Дерек впервые в жизни думает о том, что, возможно, оно и к лучшему, что у них со Стайлзом не сложилось. Они бы просто друг друга убили каким-нибудь изощренным способом. Дерек бы однажды разорвал Стилински горло после очередного выебона, а Стайлз переломал бы ему кости своей битой. Или, мило улыбаясь за завтраком, напичкал бы утренний кофе особым сортом аконита. Стайлз стал действительно опасным, хитрым, продуманным и по-настоящему сильным. Но после того, как шаман впитал силу Кейт, у него будто и вовсе сорвало последние тормоза, которые и до этого-то на ладан дышали. Он снова и снова провоцировал Питера, будто специально. Будто ждал, когда терпение старшего альфы треснет по швам.

Дерек внезапно поражается выдержки дяди и восхищается тем, как Питер ловко маневрирует на минном поле. Стайлз может сколько угодно скалиться и щериться, но Хейл-старший рано или поздно накинет на него ошейник. Причем накинет настолько мягко, что Стилински сам этого не заметит. Возможно, Питер уже над этим работает, но сейчас по отношению к дяде Дерек ловит себя на каком-то странном сочувствии. Это не жалость, а именно сочувствие. Такое, когда ты благодаришь Бога, что пронесло тебя, но видишь, что жернова перемалывают другого человека. И искренне за него переживаешь, даже если тебе совсем этого не хочется. При воспоминании о странном парне в баре волк внутри все еще продолжает настороженно рычать, но Дерек все равно без конца прокручивает события того вечера в голове. И не замечает, что Айзек с Диланом вернулись домой и смотрят на него с каким-то особенно понимающим выражением на лицах. 

Дерек понимает, что дядя находится на грани, когда тот между делом говорит о том, что им надо реанимировать дом. В его голосе сквозит столько бесстрастности, что младший альфа практически верит в то, что это обычная ремарка. Мимо делом оброненное замечание. Пожелание на будущее. Кроме одного “но”. Питер не питал особой любви к этому месту. К месту, где умерла вся его семья, а он сам разорвал своей племяннице горло, чтобы выжить. Питер говорит о том, что рано или поздно сюда вернется Кора и надо бы привести все в порядок, а у Дерека случается короткое замыкание. Питер до пожара души не чаял в младшей племяннице, он проводил с ней много времени и беспрестанно баловал. После того, как Кора нашлась, Питеру не до чего не было дела, в особенности до своих родственников. То, что дядя вспомнил о ней сейчас, служит своеобразным звоночком. Может, даже просьбой о помощи. 

Поэтому на следующий день они вместе с Диланом и Айзеком, который воспылал невиданным энтузиазмом от этой идеи, отправляются в строительный магазин и набирают кучу всякой ерунды для ремонта. Стайлз сегодня решил в очередной раз навестить отца, и слава Богу. Что-то подсказывало Дереку, что вечером, при виде всего купленного добра, разразится очередной скандал. Так и вышло. Дилан с Лейхи опять ретировались на крыльцо, а Дерек психанул и удрал в лес. Когда он вернулся, дом встретил его благоговейной тишиной. Парни растянулись перед телевизором в гостинной, пересматривая очередную часть Звездных Войн, а Питер сосредоточенно перебирал какие-то бумаги на кухне.

— Мы возвращаемся домой, Дерек. Надеюсь, ты рад, — сообщает ему Питер, продолжая задумчиво скользить глазами по документам.   
— Пришли, наконец, к соглашению? — насмешливо уточняет Хейл, доставая с полки стакан.  
— Можно сказать и так, — спокойно отвечает Питер, делая очередной глоток.   
На кухню заходит Стайлз и останавливается перед гарнитуром, что-то задумчиво выискивая на полках. Питер закатывает глаза и протягивает шаману бутылку виски, которая стоит на столе. Стайлз благодарно кивает, легко целует дядю в щеку, забирает бутылку и выходит. Видя, как от такого простого жеста выражение лица Питера разглаживается, Дерек принимает решение наведаться завтра в тот самый бар. Может, ему тоже повезет найти кого-нибудь, кто будет благоприятно на него действовать. Только не такого взрывного, как Стайлз, пожалуйста. Ему однажды хватило. 


	3. Стайлз.

Red - Breathe Into Me

— Чего ты боишься?   
Вопрос ударяет под дых, заставляя забыть о том, что он лежит раздетый до трусов в постели Питера Хейла. Вопрос настолько правильный, что хочется ударить альфу так сильно, как сможет. Плевать, что он расшибет себе руку. Плевать, что он сломает себе пальцы и будет несколько недель ходить в гипсе. Питер знает его слишком хорошо, настолько, что Стайлз откровенно ненавидит его за это. Хейл дотошно изучил его за эти годы, а он, дурак, позволил этому случиться. Все инстинкты сейчас вопят о том, что это было глупо, необдуманно, нерационально, что он не оставил себе лазеек в этой партии. Он просто выложил на стол все карты, не думая, не глядя, доверясь Питеру-мать-его-Хейлу. 

_“Что твоя башка — сраная папка, в которой еще одна папка, в ней еще одна папка, а в самой последней папке файл, который взорвет, нахуй, всю планету.”_

_“Что Дилан проебет свою жизнь в этой глуши из-за меня.”_

_“Что я впервые в жизни не чувствую Ногицуне, Питер, и мне страшно, мне просто до усрачки страшно.”_

_“Что ты смотришь на меня так, будто я владею всем ебанным Космосом и Вселенной в придачу, и это чертовски пугает, Питер. На меня никто никогда так не смотрел.”_

_“Что Дерек никогда не будет счастлив из-за меня.”_

_“Что чертовы голоса в моей голове не затыкаются ни на минуту, а я не могу понять, в чем дело и что идет не так.”_

_“Что за Кейт Арджент будут мстить, и мы снова окажемся в заднице, а у меня не хватит сил защитить нас всех.”_

_“Что ты въелся мне под кожу, а я — наивный уебан, который слишком сильно к тебе привязался”._

_“Что ты никогда не будешь со мной честен до конца, потому что твоя башка — сраная папка, в которой еще одна папка, а в ней еще одна папка, и никто нахрен не знает, что придет тебе в голову в следующий раз”._

_“Что мой отец — шериф в этом сумасшедшем городе, и однажды я просто могу не успеть прийти к нему на помощь”._

_“Что я чувствую надвигающийся пиздец, Питер, и никак не могу его предотвратить”._

Мысли проносятся в голове с ураганной скоростью, Стайлз злится на этот идиотский комок противоречий, который оплетает его внутри и не дает нормально дышать. Питер неотрывно следит за ним своими охуительно красивыми глазами, и Стайлз просто не знает, что он должен сейчас сказать. Он бесится потому, что сам себя загнал в ловушку много лет назад. Он бесится, что из-за болезненной привязанности к Дилану он подставил спину и не может ничего изменить. И Ди в этом не виноват, это все Стайлз. Глупый, импульсивный Стайлз, который так и не научился считать на десять ходов вперед. На восемь научился, на десять — нет. 

Питер не сдавливает капкан вокруг него, он лишь мягко направляет, и Стайлзу все чаще хочется сломать Хейлу шею за эту обходительность. Или довести до края, чтобы знать, что он, сука, все равно уйдет. Сделать что-нибудь такое, чтобы у альфы сдали нервы, и он просто растворился и не нес за собой такой огромный ворох проблем. Стайлз чувствует, что теперь не сможет жить без Питера, и он отчаянно жаждет оттолкнуть его настолько далеко, насколько сможет. Он постоянно его провоцирует, словами, жестами, напускным равнодушием, но Питер ведет себя просто идеально, и это заставляет волосы на затылке вставать дыбом от первородного ужаса. Потому, что Хейл точно знает, что делает. Потому, что Хейл давно все просчитал.

Стайлз чувствует прилив какого-то ужасного удовлетворения при мысли о том, что Питер все эти годы его ждал и подталкивал в нужном направлении. Своя реакция на то, что ему на шею надевают цепь, заставляет беситься еще больше, потому что он не был к такому готов. Он не был готов к тому, что, когда на его свободу будут покушаться, он отчаянно будет желать того, чтобы осада прошла успешно. Чтобы нашелся человек, которому ничего не будет стоить выломать все преграды и с ноги вышибить проклятые двери, которые он возводил очень долго. Чтобы барьеры рухнули, до безобразия болезненно засветив обломками по оставшимся в живых нервам и клеткам мозга. Стайлз знает, что будет больно. А еще он знает, что ему понравится. И это тоже вселяет первородный ужас.

Единственное исключение из этого правила — Ди, но на то оно и исключение. Дилану не пришлось рушить кучу стен у него в сознании, Дилану достаточно просто было быть рядом. Без него своей жизни Стилински не представляет тоже, и Питер просто не должен был ставить его перед таким чудовищным выбором. Положа руку на сердце, Питер, конечно, не ставил, по крайней мере, не в ультимативной форме. Дилан решил все за него, как истинный друг, как самый что ни на есть преданный человек, который всегда был готов пройти со Стайлзом огонь, воду и медные трубы. Стилински был ему безумно благодарен, потому что он не смог бы разорваться между Питером и единственным по-настоящему важным для себя человеком. Больше бы не смог. 

Питер не вмешивался в их дружбу и отношения, видимо, смирившись или поняв, что вмешиваться бесполезно, и эта обходительность тоже бесила. Эта необъяснимая потребность обеспечить Стайлзу нужный комфорт сбивала с толку. Как будто Питеру Хейлу действительно есть до него дело. Как будто Питеру Хейлу действительно не плевать. Еще в Нью-Йорке он пообещал себе разобраться с этим вопросом, рассортировать свои чувства по папочкам и понять, чего он сам хочет. Но, начав сопоставлять данные, он пришел в ужас от того, как много на самом деле спрятано внутри. А еще безумно пугала растущая потребность в Питере, которая никак не хотела отступать на второй план. Пока что она прорывалась только в сексе, но Стайлз знал, что рано или поздно это накроет его с головой, и он никогда больше не выберется.

Питера хотелось посадить на цепь и полностью присвоить себе. Питера хотелось обнимать до хруста костей, хотелось бесконечно смотреть в эти потрясающие серые глаза с хитрым прищуром. Хотелось свернуться в комок у него на груди и сложить к ногам Питера весь этот чертов мир. Устроить ему сеанс лоботомии и с наслаждением препарировать мозг, чтобы понять, что тот на самом деле задумал, что тот на самом деле чувствует. Стайлз абсолютно не знал Питера Хейла, но собственные мысли и желания насчет альфы просто разрывали его на много маленьких Стилински. Ему хотелось нашинковать оборотня аконитом, разрубить пополам и одновременно хотелось затрахать до полного изнеможения. Чтобы он ни на кого больше не смотрел этим особенным взглядом. Потому, что, если Питер Хейл посмотрит так на кого-то другого, Стайлз, блядь, просто убьет ни в чем не повинного человека. 

— Стайлз? — мягко зовет его Питер, и от этого спокойного голоса прошивает волной тока вдоль позвоночника.  
— Я боюсь, что за Кейт будут мстить и сюда явится целая орава охотников, — наконец решает озвучить он самую важную мысль из списка.   
Питер прижимает его к себе, целует в висок, и Стайлзу приходится стиснуть зубы, чтобы не застонать от того, насколько это приятно.   
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что можешь сделать все, что угодно, и я все равно спущу тебе это с рук? — внезапно меняет тему Хейл, а Стайлз забывает, как нужно дышать.   
Потому, что Питер опять попал. Питер сказал то, что Стайлз очень хотел услышать и отчаянно боялся одновременно. 

Стайлз понимает, да, Питер спустит ему с рук все. Буквально все. Питер был с ним все эти годы, пусть не физически, но все же рядом. Питер закрыл глаза на то, что Стайлз переспал с Дереком, Питер не лезет в его отношения с Ди, Питер пытается сделать все, чтобы Стилински было комфортно. Он даже затеял идиотский ремонт, в котором не было бы смысла, если бы однажды Стайлз ему не проговорился, что хочет большой дом и вечера с семьей у камина или телевизора. Питер настаивал на Бейкон-Хиллс потому, что Стайлз безумно истосковался по отцу и самому себе в этом отказывался признаваться до последнего. Время идет, Стилински-старший не молодеет, и он — все еще шериф в городе, кишащем сверхъестественными тварями. Стайлзу на мгновение становится стыдно за то, что в попытках найти себя он совсем забыл про отца.

В тоне Питера столько насмешливой обреченности, что Стайлз внезапно осознает — если бы они с Ди действительно сорвались в Нью-Йорк, Питер бы отправился за ними. Ему хочется заорать в голос от нахлынувшего облегчения, когда до него доходит такая простая мысль.   
— Как много я для тебя значу? — внезапно даже для себя спрашивает он.  
— Все, — усмехаясь, отвечает Питер, утягивая его в поцелуй.   
Это кажется чем-то нереальным. Это кажется чем-то неправильным. Разрезающим картину мироздания под чистую и вытряхивающим ее внутренностями наружу. Но в мозгу с ураганной скоростью начинается анализ поступков Питера за эти годы. С ужасом для себя Стайлз понимает, что поступки всегда говорят громче любых слов. А сделал Питер более, чем достаточно. И продолжает делать даже сейчас.

Вечером Хейл прикидывает, как наиболее удачно перевезти барахло Стилински и Дреймана в Бейкон-Хиллс, а Стайлз впервые за последние три недели ощущает себя спокойно. Он идет за выпивкой на кухню, буднично целует Питера в щеку и приходит к мысли, что так и надо было делать с самого начала. Они еще будут ссориться, они сто процентов будут не сходиться во мнениях, но на компромиссы идти надо. Не все сразу, конечно, но теперь Стайлз уверен, что в словах и поступках Питера не скрыто двойное дно. Как бы ему не хотелось верить в обратное, поддаваясь ослепительному страху. Возможно, Стайлз — единственный человек в жизни Питера, для которого Хейл сделал такое щедрое исключение. Ночью Стайлз называет ему еще несколько вещей из пронесшегося днем в голове списка. Питер хмурится, когда шаман упоминает про Ногицуне и подробно расспрашивает его про ощущение надвигающейся бури. 

Стайлз начинает рассказывать про смутные обрывки снов и неожиданно перескакивает на чувство вины относительно Дилана и Дерека. Питер на это лишь качает головой, заворачивает шамана в плед и выводит того покурить на крыльцо. Стилински чувствует себя так, словно ему опять семнадцать, он запутался, и сейчас Питер будет объяснять ему очевидные вещи. Вроде бесконечной латыни из потрепанных талмудов. Примерно так и происходит. Питер прикуривает две сигареты, одну отдает шаману, и Стайлз ловит себя на мысли, что он очень скучал. Он скучал по этому обыденному жесту, он скучал по Питеру и по тому, что с ним можно вот так поговорить. Почти как раньше, когда они бесконечно общались в сети. Кто же знал, что в жизни все окажется несколько сложнее.

— Дерек, — Питер выпускает дым в воздух, — должен, наконец, отпустить прошлое. Оно тащит его назад, Стайлз, и никогда не даст нормально жить. Ты не виноват, что в жизни каждого человека есть энное количество говна, с которым все справляются по-своему. Или не справляются. 

Стайлз понимает, что не слышит ни слова, он откровенно любуется Питером и не может сосредоточиться вообще ни на чем. В голове стоит шум, который не проходит уже несколько дней. Стилински с раздражение думает о том, что сейчас было бы неплохо вмазать, но нечего. Все, что у них с Ди было, осталось в Нью-Йорке, а новую точку сбыта в Бейкон-Хиллс они еще не нашли. Стайлз делает первую затяжку и продолжает смотреть на Питера, ожидая продолжения. 

— Дилан — смышленый малый и друг, каких поискать. Если бы он не хотел, или у него не было действительно веских причин, он бы не остался здесь. Это — его выбор, и все, что ты можешь сделать в подобной ситуации — смириться и поддержать. В конце концов, он тоже в первую очередь заботится о тебе. Это у вас взаимно, — хмыкает альфа.

Стайлз думает о том, что Питер-мать-его-Хейл, как обычно, прав. Он всегда прав, и спорить с этим бессмысленно. Погода стоит просто потрясающая, тепло и прохладный ветер, все как он любит. Стайлз опускает голову Питеру на плечо, альфа молча прижимает его к себе. Они сидят так некоторое время, пока шаман не замечает, что по рукам Хейла ползут темные ручейки, а набат в висках утих. И только спустя мгновение до него доходит, что Питер уже давно докурил и свободной рукой массировал Стайлзу кожу головы. Стилински в очередной раз ловит себя на мысли, что все еще не может понять, что Питер в нем нашел тогда и продолжает находить сейчас. От ненавязчивой заботы внутри поднимается давно забытая нежность, которую Стайлз испытывал только к отцу и иногда — к Дилану. 

На следующий день Ди говорит, что они еще могут успеть на фестиваль, который не пропускали два года. Стайлз с ним соглашается, Питер дает добро, на хвост парням падает Айзек, и вечером они вместе уезжают в Нью-Йорк, оставляя Дерека одного. Хейл-младший совершенно точно не против, он лишь равнодушно замечает, что сможет перевести дух. Стайлз думает о том, что Дерек в последние дни стал не таким одичалым. Младший альфа перестал просверливать в нем глазами дыру, перестал наблюдать и следить, и, признаться честно, дышать от этого стало по-настоящему легче. Напряжение постепенно уходило из воздуха и прекращало отравлять атмосферу вокруг. Стайлз понимал, что вся Стая устала за этот неполный месяц. Он тоже устал, в первую очередь, от себя, но поделать с этим до недавнего времени ничего не мог.

В самолете Стайлз расслабленно откидывает голову на плечо Питера и прикрывает глаза. Хейл продолжает периодически тянуть с шамана головную боль, и Стайлз действительному ему за это благодарен. Его радует, что Питер всецело поддержал идею тусануть напоследок и без тени насмешки сказал, что традиции надо соблюдать. Дилан экстренно вводит Лейхи в программу фестиваля, а потом они начинают спорить за жанры музыки, и Стайлз засыпает на плече Питере, убаюканный негромким разговором. Впервые за долгое время он забывается по-настоящему спокойным сном.

Их с Ди квартира кажется чем-то незыблемым и уютным, когда они переступают порог. Стайлз сразу устремляется в ванну и выгребает заначку под чистую. Ноздри привычно обжигает, во рту становится горько, но ничего, он потерпит. Через некоторое время набат в голове сходит на нет окончательно, а Стайлз ощущает, что чувствует себя намного лучше. Когда он выходит из ванной, Питер принюхивается, но ничего не говорит. Стайлза все устраивает, он не вытерпит нравоучений и, признаться честно, ссориться он тоже больше не хочет. Они с Айзеком и Диланом отправляются на концерт, а Питер уезжает решать какие-то свои дела.

Вечером, вытирая рукавом разбитый нос, Стилински отказывается от предложения ребят сходить в бар. Айзек и Ди понимающе кивают, и Стайлз на всех парах устремляется домой, надеясь, что Хейл уладил все свои дела и сейчас находится там. Питер действительно дома, Стайлз налетает на него и сжимает до хруста костей, как ему хотелось долгое, очень долгое время. Альфа цокает языком при виде потрепанного состояния шамана, но Стайлз жадно его целует, и Питер опять все понимает без слов. 

Лис снова маячит в сознании, настойчиво желая близости альфы, и Стайлз понимает, почему тот не показывался так долго. Он опускает все барьеры и впервые отдается Питеру по-настоящему. Не думая, не строя очередные планы, не надеясь подпитать силу, а просто потому, что ему на самом деле этого хочется. На том самом столе, где у них случился их первый раз. Только сейчас все иначе, все взаимно и нет каких-то странных непоняток, выматывающих их обоих. Ногицуне счастливо машет хвостом где-то в уголках души, а Стайлз ощущает выворачивающее душу единство. Со своим альфой, со своей Стаей, и, в первую очередь, с собой.


	4. Айзек.

Attila feat. Ookay - Moshpit

Все началось внезапно. Ди, Стайлз и Айзек сидели на крыльце и курили. Ди привычным жестом разблокировал смартфон друга, чтобы посмотреть очередную картинку. За своим телефоном дредастому идти было лень. Потом он зашел в новостную ленту и выдохнул:  
— Стилински, мы забыли про фест!  
Стайлз тут же подскочил на ноги и ураганом унесся в дом. Атмосфера перестала быть такой давящей с тех пор, как старший альфа и шаман пришли к соглашению. Отпустило всех, и особенно четко это прослеживалось по Дереку. Эмоции своего альфы перестали оседать где-то внутри отвратительным черным пеплом.

Положа руку на сердце, Айзек думал, что свихнется, пока Питер со Стайлзом притирались. Он готов был поклясться, что такие мысли посещали всех обитателей дома, возможно, даже не единожды. И пусть изменения произошли неполных пару дней назад, дышать действительно стало легче. И это было странно. Хотя бы потому, что отпустило не только человеческую часть, на которую давила атмосфера ругани и скандалов. Отпустило и волка, которого эти три недели будто проворачивали в мясорубке, из которой не было выхода. Айзек привык к подобному состоянию, потому что Дерек редко был в хорошем расположении духа. Но то, что происходило сейчас, существенно отличалось от всего предыдущего. 

Ди все так же смотрел в экран, держа сигарету в руке. Потом спросил:  
— Лейхи, ты любишь рок?  
— Нравится пара групп, - осторожно ответил Айзек, стряхивая пепел.  
— Погнали с нами?  
Айзеку не пришлось долго думать, чтобы согласиться. Порой Лейхи казалось, что, если Ди попросит его сигануть в пропасть, он долго думать не будет. Только уточнит, в которую именно нужно прыгнуть.

Спустя почти три недели до него, наконец, дошли слова Дерека о том, что нельзя игнорировать, когда волка к кому-то тянет. Действительно, нельзя. Просто не выходит, не получается. Тебя тянет обратно с такой силой, что становится действительно страшно. Айзек не отличался железной силой воли, которая была в избытке у его альфы, он даже не пытался сильно сопротивляться. Потому, что знал — бесполезно и бессмысленно. Если волк выбрал себе одного конкретного человека, дороги назад уже не будет. Восприятие мира, эмоции, поступки — все начинает деформироваться и затачиваться под желания своей пары.

Айзек на своей шкуре испытывает целый ворох противоречивых чувств и теперь с уверенностью может сказать — он восхищается Дереком. Он готов поставить ему тотем и поклоняться, как мудрецу, познавшему самые глубокие истины. Упадническое настроение и хроническая депрессия — минимальные потери в этой войне. То, что Дерек вообще смог выжить вдали от Стайлза и не потерял себя окончательно — только это имеет значение. Потому, что Айзек четко осознает — он бы не смог. Если бы Дилан сделал так же, как Стайлз сделал с Дереком много лет назад, Лейхи просто сожрал бы весь аконит в округе и попросил бы Эллисон и Криса позаботиться о его тушке тем самым, особенным образом. 

Несмотря на то, что Стайлз с Диланом очень похожи, они до безумия разные. Отличия вроде мелкие, но они есть, и собираются в единую, режущую глаза картину. Стайлз напоминает лиса, хитрого, опасного, который разорвет тебе горло зубами, если ему будет это выгодно. Старший альфа и его шаман определенно друг другу подходят. Дилан же напоминает, скорее, пантеру. Хищная кошка, которая не трогает тебя, пока ты не трогаешь ее. Если выручить нужный момент, она даже даст почесать за ушком и будет утробно рычать, выражая свое одобрение. Айзек не ревнует Ди к Стайлзу, он находит это ненужным. Есть вещи и отношения, в которые лучше не лезть и пытаться разобраться.

Дилан не отталкивает его, когда Айзек пытается сблизиться, и за это Лейхи ему действительно благодарен. Он знает, что Ди в курсе о том, что именно движет Айзеком, но дредастый никак это не комментирует, а просто принимает как данность. Даже сам идет на контакт, поднимая интересные темы, о которых они могут спорить часами. С Ди приятно проводить время, с ним даже рядовые задротские фильмы воспринимаются теперь как нечто захватывающее и глубокое. Айзек сам не замечает, как начинает курить те же сигареты, что и Дилан, не замечает, как вместо привычного кофе начинает пить крепкий без грамма сахара. Просто потому, что Дреймана хочется понять.

Он впервые за долгое, очень долгое время чувствует подъем сил и вспыхнувший интерес. Появление Стайлза, Ди и Питера определенно выбило его из привычного панциря меланхолии, и Айзек этому действительно рад. Нельзя сказать, что Лейхи находится в состоянии депрессии, просто его жизнь была стабильна и в ней ничего не происходило. Несмотря на давящую атмосферу в течение трех недель, Айзек все чаще ловил себя на мысли, что начинает оживать. Гости определенно вносили в устоявшийся уклад свои правила и разрушали мрачный застой. В некоторые моменты даже Дерек пытался сдержать подрагивающие уголки губ, наблюдая, как вся семья собирается в гостиной перед очередным просмотром фильма. На душе от этого становилось по-настоящему тепло.

Вечером Айзек закидывает вещи в рюкзак и думает о том, что ему не хочется оставлять своего альфу одного. Он выходит на улицу и находит Дерека на крыльце. Тот задумчиво смотрит вдаль и улыбается каким-то своим мыслям. Лейхи чувствует себя последним идиотом, когда спрашивает:  
— Тебе точно будет нормально одному?  
Воцаряется красноречивая тишина, но Хейл внезапно отвечает без тени насмешки:  
— Все в порядке. Отдохну от этого дурдома, наконец.   
Айзек кивает и щелкает зажигалкой. Присаживается рядом и вместе с Дереком смотрит на лес, выдыхая клубы дыма. Он ловит странные отголоски умиротворенного состояния своего альфы. И едва заметную нотку нетерпения. Как будто у Дерека есть какие-то планы, и он не дождется, пока сумасшедшая компашка оставит его в доме одного.

Вечером они закидывают вещи в машину и едут в аэропорт. Дилан с Айзеком наперебой обсуждают хиты последних лет и без конца перечисляют любимые песни и группы. Они спорят о том, какой смысл автор вкладывал в те или иные слова, а Стайлз не отлипает от Питера, тяжело привалившись к его плечу. Лейхи периодически замечает черные змейки чужой боли на руках старшего альфы. Выглядит Стилински действительно паршиво, под глазами залегли круги от бессонницы, он молчит, а потом и вовсе засыпает. Хейл качает головой и накрывает Стайлза пледом , а после сам устало закрывает глаза. Айзек думает о том, что, наверное, Питер тоже вымотался за все это время. Странная все-таки штука — жизнь.

Дома Стайлз первым делом ломанулся в ванную, Питер на это только хмыкнул и ушел в комнату шамана распаковывать вещи. Дилан усмехается, они с Айзеком заходят в комнату Дреймана. Двухъярусная кровать, стол, заваленный кучей белиберды. Ди разводит руками:   
— Твое место наверху. Правда, ночью тебя может потревожить бухой Стилински.   
— Думаю, я справлюсь, — фыркая, отвечает Айзек.  
Дилан согласно кивает, кидает рюкзак на кровать, дергает окно, которое, немного скрипнув, поддается. Он прикуривает две сигареты, одну отдает Айзеку. Лейхи благодарно принимает предложенное, с наслаждением затягивая никотин в легкие.

***

Народ стоит перед сценой в ожидании исполнителя. Стайлз переминается с ноги на ногу, в его позе прослеживается плохо скрываемое напряжение. Дилан пропал где-то в общей мешанине. Айзек потеряно крутит головой по сторонам, но дредастого будто след простыл. Наконец, группа выходит на сцену, и толпа взрывается оглушительными криками. Теперь уже Стайлз озирается по сторонам, сощурившись. Вскидывает голову, видимо, найдя искомое. Он хлопает Айзека по плечу и начинает пробираться через пританцовывающих людей. Лейхи, чертыхаясь, следует за ним. Они отходят от сцены подальше, куда-то в центр, когда Стайлз застывает. 

А потом рывком кидается вперед, врываясь в месиво из нескольких людей. Айзека отталкивают какие-то парни, которые точно так же, как Стилински, присоединяются к начавшей образовываться массе. Лейхи замечает Дилана, который размахивает руками, призывая остальных потесниться. Люди разводят руки в стороны, круг увеличивается, все делают несколько шагов назад. Стайлз стоит в одном из первых рядов. Перехватывает озадаченный взгляд Айзека и усмехается. Лейхи думает о том, что вскоре он пожалеет, что вообще приехал из Бейкон-Хиллс сюда.

Ди вращает рукой в воздухе, Стилински, видя это, начинает бежать по кругу, к нему тут же присоединяется несколько людей. Парни, которые размахивали руками и ногами, тоже срываются с места. Айзек, прикинув, что терять уже нечего, врывается, когда видит пробегающего мимо него Дилана. Лейхи прекрасно вливается в бегущую толпу, которая живет какой-то своей, одной ей ведомой жизнью. Под оглушительный рев гитары Айзек пропускает тот момент, когда круг резко сужается, и он оказывается в месиве из чужих тел. 

Сначала Айзек думает, что он сейчас сдохнет. Серьезно, просто откинет коньки нахрен и не сможет никогда дышать. Но толпа укачивает его, уносит с собой, и здесь, в самом эпицентре, облепленный людьми со всех сторон, Айзек чувствует себя максимально безопасно. Его несет сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую, люди прыгают, Айзеку приходится прыгать тоже. Они движутся в унисоне, постепенно теряя состав где-то по краям. Когда от первоначального мяса остается несколько человек, Айзек с удивлением для себя обнаруживает напротив хрупкую девушку с ослепительно белыми волосами, которая, улыбаясь, показывает ему большой палец. И потом срывается с места в центр, немного приседает и начинает бешено вращать головой. 

К ней тут же присоединяются несколько парней. Цепочка из людей растет, постепенно охватывая весь круг. Они держат друг друга за плечи и движутся в унисоне, попадая взмахами головы в темп музыки. Айзек замечает Стайлза, который зацепился за живой забор где-то справа от середины, замечает Дилана, который крутит вертуху в образовавшемся пространстве. А потом мелодия меняется, цепочка размыкается, и Айзека снова закидывает в месиво. Все толкаются, прыгают, орут, но происходящее перестает пугать и кажется чем-то естественным. Приноровившись, Айзек даже может поднять вверх козу, не прекращая прыгать. И даже ловит какое-то странное ощущение комфорта и безопасности в то мгновение, когда его со всех сторон облепляют тела незнакомых людей. 

В какой-то момент кажется, что сейчас будет драка, но драки не происходит. На Стайлза начинает бычить какой-то мужик, Стилински не остается в долгу. Они сталкиваются плечами несколько раз, потом бугай своим весом оттесняет шамана вправо и внезапно поднимает на руках. Стайлз вскидывает ногу, как будто пробивает невидимую дверь, показывает козу на обеих руках и орет. Просто орет. Бугай ставит его на землю, они обнимаются и разбегаются по разным сторонам. Дилан в очередной раз делает руками какой-то знак, толпа начинает делиться на две части. Вокалист со сцены говорит что-то про Стену Смерти, и у Айзека встают волосы дыбом.

В этот момент теснятся все. Задние ряды сдавливаются, пространство в центре неумолимо увеличивается. Дилан стоит в живой изгороди напротив, опасно сверкая глазами. Стайлз — рядом с Айзеком. Тело шамана пружинит, как перед прыжком. Лейхи успевает заметить недалеко от Ди белокурую девчушку, которую он видел в самом начале. Ее пытаются закрыть собой мужики, но девчонка опасно щурится и рвется вперед. Вокалист орёт: “Go!”, и две живые волны людей движутся друг на друга, набирая скорость. Первые ряды сталкиваются, смешиваясь, в воздухе витает едва уловимый аромат крови, но, на удивление, серьезных травм не наблюдается. Толпа, перемешавшись в очередной раз, снова единой волной прокатывается по площадке под оглушительный рев гитары. 

Бесконечно вваливаясь и вываливаясь из месива, Айзек начинает понимать, почему Дилан и Стайлз так хотели тут оказаться. Ощущение, когда тебя качает толпа, страхует толпа, когда совершенно незнакомые люди могут просто положить тебе руку на плечо, и вы вместе превращаетесь в живой, единый организм — они фантастические. По краям круга танцуют люди, кто-то просто трясет головой, кто-то прыгает в такт. Никто никого не одергивает, не останавливает, все стараются соблюдать безопасное расстояние. В общем месиве прижимают локти к туловищу, чтобы не заехать кому-нибудь в печень. 

Когда кто-то падает, все окружающие начинают помогать. В месте событий все действия прекращаются и люди кидаются на помощь друг другу. Это удивительно, это завораживает и потрясает. Упавший, как правило, улыбается, хлопает помощника по плечу и кидается обратно. В общую массу, которая с радостью примет его в свои объятия и унесет с собой. Если теряются вещи, кто-то (как правило, Дилан) поднимает руку вверх с найденным и все возвращается к владельцам. Какие-то мелочи, ключи, наушники, пару раз Ди поднимал с земли телефоны. Дрейман продолжает бесконечно разгонять круги, Стайлз продолжает в них бесконечно врываться, подавая заражающий пример окружающим.

В конце всего этого безумия, диких танцев, бесконечных лодочек и живых хороводов, сопровождающихся отменной музыкой, из толпы вываливается Стайлз, ладонью вытирающий кровь с разбитого носа. Дилан прижимает к себе Айзека, взлохмачивая ему волосы и звонко смеется, а Айзек чувствует себя бесконечно живым. Живым, несмотря на то, что физически его будто бесконечно крутили в мясорубке последние часы. Регенерация оборотня помогала подавить усталость, не было признаков очевидных травм, но, Лейхи уверен, будь он до сих пор человеком, ощущения были бы именно такие. 

Он удивляется тому факту, что Стайлз до сих пор стоит на ногах и умудряется ехидничать на саркастичные подъебы Дилана. Да, группы сменялись, да, перерывы были, но все равно они неизменно возвращались в бурлящую адреналином и энергией толпу, выкладываясь под чистую. Невероятный опыт. Айзек думает о том, что ни разу не жалеет, что Дрейман заманил его на это мероприятие, а Стайлз потом утащил в общую заварушку. Оно определенно того стоило. Еще и под любимую музыку. Бешеный заряд энергией и положительными впечатлениями. Когда они идут домой, Дилан предлагает наведаться в бар. Стайлз уходит в категоричный отказ, объясняя это тем, что ему срочно надо к Питеру. А Лейхи говорит: “Почему бы и нет?”. Хорошее завершение насыщенного дня. 

***

Айзек сидит за столом, Дилан, смешавшись с толпой людей, пробирается к бару. К Айзеку подходят три непонятных мужика, от которых буквально несет каким-то раздражением и агрессией. И аконитом, сильно несет аконитом. Лейхи внутренне подбирается.   
— Привет, детка, что сидишь одна, скучаешь? — начинает один из них.   
Айзек скалится и хочет ответить, но внезапно раздается голос Дилана, который незаметно вернулся от бара.  
— Простите, мужики, но эта детка уже занята, — усмехаясь, тянет дредастый, с громким звуком ставя стаканы на стол.  
— Кем же?   
— Мной, — хищно отвечает Ди.

То, что происходит в следующее мгновение, кажется Айзеку бредом расшалившейся нервной системы. Дилан резко разворачивает его за подбородок и целует. Невесомо, практически аккуратно, слегка прикусив нижнюю губу. Отстраняется дредастый так же быстро, как и притянул Айзека к себе. Лейхи заторможено пытается сделать хоть один вздох, а Дилан, оскалившись, шипит охотникам:   
— Вопросы?  
Мужики уходят, негромко переговариваясь между собой. Айзек переводит на Дилана вопросительный взгляд. Ди делает глоток и пожимает плечами, усаживаясь напротив.  
— Прости, Лейхи, иначе бы они не отъебались. 

Айзек кивает головой, признавая очевидное и все еще пытаясь собрать осколки мыслей воедино. Сердце бьется о грудную клетку так, что, кажется, скоро проломит ее нахрен.   
— В слэме ты был просто великолепен. Для новичка, я имею в виду. Уверен, что это твой первый фестиваль? — меняет тему Дилан.  
Айзек чувствует, что краска начинает заливать лицо. Он вцепляется руками в стакан с виски и думает о том, что невыносимо хочет курить.  
— Да, первый, — спустя пару мгновений отвечает он.  
Дрейман хмыкает и начинает рассказывать про то, как колесил по Америке, пока не встретил Стайлза. Лейхи внимательно слушает, испытывая смутную благодарность за то, что они в очередной раз обошли довольно щекотливую тему. Хотя вопросов, конечно, прибавилось. 

В непринужденной обстановке разговор плавно переходит на какие-то другие темы, и ближе к концу вечера Айзек понимает, что рассказал Дилану практически про всю свою жизнь в Бейкон-Хиллс. Дилан внимательно смотрел своими черными глазами, слушал, вставлял едкие комментарии и задавал уточняющие вопросы. На моменте с отцом он разразился потоком отборной брани, моменты со Стайлзом слушал с интересом. Когда речь зашла о Дереке, Дилан задумчиво сказал, что впервые в жизни понимает Хейла-младшего. Понимает, но тот все равно повел себя много лет как “дно ведра с говном”. “Хотя, наверное, жизнь все в итоге расставит по местам”, — добавляет он, и Айзек с ним соглашается. Они говорят до закрытия бара, выходят на улицу, Ди прикуривает две сигареты и одну отдает Айзеку каким-то привычным жестом, который намертво врезается в память.

***

Они переступают порог и понимают, что что-то не так. На кухне сидит Стайлз и курит, сидя за столом и подвернув одну ногу под себя. Когда они заходят, Стилински снимается со стула и подлетает к Дилану, требовательно хватая того за запястье. По татуировкам шамана тут же начинает струиться золотой свет, а радужка Дилана вспыхивает зеленым, зрачок превращается в вертикальную щель. Лицо немного деформируется, клыки начинают давить на нижнюю губу. Потом Стайлз отпускает его руку и отходит к окну. Щелкает зажигалка, Стилински прикуривает две сигареты, одну отдает Дилану и говорит голосом, от которого спину Айзека обдает холодным потом:  
— Сколько их было?   
— Четверо, — сразу отвечает Дрейман, подвигая пепельницу к себе поближе.   
— Я почувствовал троих.  
— Один был у бара.

Айзек до конца не понимает, что происходит. Он топчется в пороге, пока Стилински сверлит Ди полными ярости глазами.  
— Помнишь заваруху в Висконсине? — спрашивает Дилан, обращаясь к шаману. Стайлз кивает и делает очередную затяжку.  
— Ну так вот, это были они.  
— Каким ветром их сюда занесло, вот что интересно.  
— Что происходит? — подает голос Айзек, подходя ближе.   
Лейхи выуживает себе сигарету из пачки, хлопает по карманам в поисках зажигалки. Дилан, не глядя, подносит к его лицу свою сигарету, Айзек прикуривает. В голове проносится мысль о том, что это — очень интимный жест.

— Как-то раз в Висконсине Стайлза попытался склеить охотник. Стилински отказал, но, парень, видимо, не привык слышать категоричное “нет”, а потом так получилось, что...  
— Какой аконит ты подсыпаешь в выпивку? — прерывает друга Стайлз, прожигая Айзека темным взглядом. Лейхи ежится. Неуютно.   
— Вьющийся.  
— У нас в ванной лежат травы, принесешь?  
Айзек кивает, давит сигарету в пепельнице и выходит. Слух улавливает еле слышное, почти на грани: “ — Какого хрена ты творишь, Ди? — Я сам в ахуе, Стилински”. 

Когда он возвращается, Дилан сидит за столом, хитро сверкая глазами. Стайлз, сощурившись, принимает от Айзека травы и начинает смешивать их в нужной пропорции.  
— Ты уверен, что это так необходимо?   
— Более чем, — безапелляционно отметает Стилински, вставая напротив. Смотрит Дилану в глаза и спрашивает: — Готов?  
Дредастый кивает, Стайлз вставляет ему в рот трубку и поджигает смесь. 

В воздухе начинает витать характерный запах трав, Айзек морщится.   
— Спасибо, мам, мне полегчало, — сипит Дилан, выдыхая едкий дым.  
— Обращайтесь, — равнодушно бросает Стайлз. — Я спать, постарайтесь ни во что не влипнуть до утра.   
Он выходит, Айзек с Диланом остаются на кухне вдвоем. Лейхи курит и думает о том, что поспать — это очень хорошая идея.  
— Так и живем, — невпопад говорит Ди, поднимаясь из-за стола и уходя в душ.  
Айзек идет в комнату, предварительно докурив. Когда Дилан выходит из ванной, Лейхи уже спит. 

***

Следующая неделя проходит относительно спокойно. Они догуливают фестиваль, а в понедельник Дилан вместе с Айзеком едут в деканат, чтобы устаканить Дрейману программу. Питер же тащит Стайлза в другой колледж, Стилински шипит, но в итоге уезжает вместе с альфой. Накануне после очередного возвращения из бара они застали Хейла и Стилински за жарким спором. Стайлз упирался и говорил, что ему “нахуй не нужно высшее образование, Питер, я вполне могу себя обеспечивать и ни на что не жалуюсь”. Хейл отвечал, что диплом переводчика еще никому не повредил, и “возможно, тогда, лапушка, тебе будет нужно чуть меньше моего времени и консультаций”. 

На удивление, ссора (если можно было назвать это так) происходила тихо, оборотень и шаман разговаривали вполголоса и много курили. Потом они ушли спать, не обратив никакого внимания на вернувшихся. Ди на это только закатил глаза и пошел шариться в холодильнике. Айзек отправился в душ, думая о том, что такой вариант выяснения отношений намного лучше предыдущего. Когда весь дом ходил ходуном, а воздух искрился от напряжения. По вечерам они с Ди практически не разговаривали, успев наболтаться в кабаке, куда они возвращались следующие два дня. Парни мгновенно отрубались после насыщенных дней фестиваля, а с утра их неизменно будил Стайлз, который приносил кофе и приговаривал, что еще немного, и “все проспите нахрен”. Дни шли своим чередом, Стайлз с Диланом решали вопросы с учебой, Питер хлопотал над документами. Ничего не предвещало беды.

В следующую пятницу они решают выбраться в тот же самый бар, только уже втроем. Как Айзек понял, парни часто захаживали сюда, когда жили в Нью-Йорке. Они обсуждают последний сезон Доктора, когда над ухом у Лейхи гаркает знакомый голос:   
— А я говорил Джонни, что мне знакома твоя рожа!  
— Джонни — это тот, который грустный и хуй сосал невкусный? — тянет Стайлз.  
Мужчина тут же подлетает к нему, Стилински опасно скалится, но драка не успевает разгореться, потому что мелодичный женский голос за спиной охотника произносит:  
— Молодые люди, отпустите брата, пожалуйста. Пожалейте бедолагу, я недавно рассталась с парнем, и теперь он немного на взводе из-за моего непрекращающегося нытья.   
Мужчина медленно разворачивается, открывая обзор. Лейхи видит ту самую хрупкую девушку из круга на концерте. Белоснежные волосы пушистыми волнами обрамляют лицо, глаза пронзительного зеленого цвета смотрят на бугаев слегка осуждающе. 

Девушка источает собой миловидность и какое-то вселенское спокойствие. Бугай недоверчиво на нее смотрит.  
— Вы даже не похожи.  
— Мы от разных отцов, — не дрогнув, отвечает она.   
Стайлз усмехается, мужчины уходят с максимально кислыми рожами. Ди любезно отодвигает стул, девушка в ответ на это только качает головой. Стилински нарушает молчание первым:   
— От разных отцов?  
Незнакомка неопределенно пожимает плечами, Стайлз хмыкает. Внезапно с ее лица спадает вся беспечность, взгляд становится решительным. Она вытаскивает из кармана сложенный листок, кидает его в центр стола и говорит с едва уловимым акцентом, понизив голос:   
— Передай это своему альфе, шаман.   
И уходит, так же внезапно, как и появилась, смешиваясь с толпой постояльцев. 

Айзек с Диланом переглядываются, Стайлз разворачивает листок и матерится сквозь стиснутые зубы. На бумажке кривым почерком нацарапано что-то, что не может перевести Стилински, который помимо английского знает латынь и немецкий, не может перевести Ди, который знает испанский и Айзек, который с детства любил французский. В этот раз они надолго не засиживаются, Стайлз просто сгорает от нетерпения, а Дилан с Айзеком перекидываются понимающими взглядами, предчувствуя надвигающуюся бурю. Они выходят из заведения, но не успевают дойти до нужного поворота, как на них нападают. Охотники из Висконсина, видимо, действительно не привыкли слышать слово “нет”.

Дилан сразу откидывает Айзека себе за спину, Стайлз щерится, один из мужиков кидается на шамана, и двое других — на Дилана, который продолжает спиной загораживать Лейхи. Айзек в итоге вырывается, и вовремя, потому что Ди начинают оттаскивать к стене, а Стайлза охотник берет в захват. Стилински резко дергается вперед, увеличивая расстояние между собой и противником и со всей силы бьет того ногой по колену. Раздается противный хруст, которому тут же вторит сдавленное шипение охотника. Он кидается на Стайлза еще раз, но шаман легко уходит от столкновения, оказываясь у бугая за спиной. Теперь уже охотник в захвате, и Стилински с наслаждением ломает ему руку. 

Айзек с Диланом зажимают оставшихся бугаев в угол и практически синхронно бьют в охотникам в солнечное сплетение. Мужики сгибаются пополам, Лейхи с Ди не дают им опомниться и ставят подножку. Охотники падают, не успев вовремя среагировать, оборотни прикладывают их головами о землю. Стайлз поступает так же с третьим соперником, и вся компания спешит быстрее ретироваться из злосчастного переулка. Пока к ним не подоспела помощь, не приехала полиция и еще черт знает что. По дороге домой Дилан вцепляется в запястье Айзека с такой силой, что еще немного — и, глядишь, сломает ему лучевую кость. Лейхи решает никак это не комментировать, выбитый из колеи странными событиями. Но руку не вырывает. 

Питер, видя растрепанную компанию на пороге, сначала насмешливо поднимает брови, а потом, принюхавшись, выразительно смотрит на шамана. Будто это его вина и он не уследил. Стайлз закатывает глаза, вручает Хейлу клочок бумаги и уходит в душ, оглушительно хлопнув дверью. Хейл задумчиво скользит взглядом по строчкам, а Айзек с Ди проскальзывают на кухню. Нестерпимо хочется курить и, наверное, выпить. К тому моменту, когда они смешивают аконит с виски, Хейл заходит на кухню и просит налить ему тоже. Дилан хмыкает, Айзек насыпает травы в стакан, Питер отходит к окну и курит. Стайлз появляется спустя какое-то время, запуская пятерню во влажные после душа волосы.

— Ты можешь объяснить, что это значит, Питер? — нарушает тишину шаман, щелкая зажигалкой.   
Айзек облокачивается на гарнитур и кидает на Дилана озадаченный взгляд, тот лишь качает головой, цедя напиток.  
— Помнишь момент, когда я снова стал альфой? — Питер не поворачивает на Стайлза голову, продолжая смотреть в окно и сминая в руках кусок бумаги.  
— И?  
— Мне помогли тогда. А теперь просят об обратной услуге. Как выглядел человек, который передал вам записку?  
— Низкая блондинка с зелеными глазами. Что написано в проклятой записке, Хейл?  
— “Пришло время отдавать долги, альфа”, — цитирует Питер, выбрасывая клочок бумаги в окно. И добавляет. — Это на шведском, Стайлз. Скоро у нас будут гости. 

Через неделю в дверь аккуратно стучат. Ди со Стайлзом как раз заканчивают паковать оставшееся барахло, Айзек плетется к двери. И замирает, увидев на пороге незнакомку из бара.  
— Можно? — ровно спрашивает она.  
— Эмилия, душа моя, тебе в этом доме можно все, — ошарашивает Лейхи вкрадчивый голос Питера, который подошел со спины.  
Девушка хмыкает и заходит внутрь, закрывая за собой дверь. Айзек ловит ничего не понимающий взгляд выглянувшего из комнаты Стайлза и думает, что сегодня будет, как минимум, очень занимательный вечер. 


	5. Питер.

OOMPH! - Träumst du

А еще Хейл был уверен, что все не обошлось так просто. Уж слишком гладко складывались обстоятельства. Питер точно знал, что продолжение будет. Вопрос времени и правильного стечения обстоятельств. Когда Дерек хмуро поведал дяде о том, что Стилински начал курить — это послужило своеобразным звоночком. Маяком, что что-то все же не так. На пробу вручив Стайлзу все книги, которые удалось найти, Питер еще раз попытался сопоставить данные. По вспыхнувшему в карих глазах интересу он понял, что попал в цель. А еще он почувствовал едва уловимую волну темной силы, от которой волку откровенно поплохело. 

Питер давно выучил — к желаниям волка надо прислушиваться. Всегда. Не позволять ему брать верх, но и не запихивать вглубь сознания. Перевес недопустим в любую из сторон, иначе плохо будет всем. Вы не две части одного целого, вы и есть единое целое. Жаль, что до Дерека это дошло слишком поздно. Примерно тогда же, когда племянник потерял Стайлза окончательно. На самом деле, это — одна из тех вещей, что оказалась действительно неожиданной. Питер думал, что Стайлз, в силу молодости или большой любви, простит младшему альфе многое. Как оказалось, Питер ошибся. Это существенно меняло ход игры и заставляло расклад играть новыми красками.

Питер знал, что Стайлз будет искать ответы на свои вопросы. И найдет, обязательно найдет. Это же Стайлз. Просто может потерять уйму драгоценного времени в своих поисках. Такого старший Хейл допустить не мог. Он не раз убедился, что Стилински обладает большим потенциалом, история с Ногицуне открыла ему глаза на такую очевидную истину. Как знал и то, что магия — очень привередливая субстанция. Управляться с ней сложно и без должной поддержки и опоры люди просто ломаются. Он решил стать для Стайлза той самой поддержкой и опорой. Хотя бы потому, что это было выгодно. 

У него ушло время и много ресурсов, чтобы найти нужного человека. Даже не человека, сородича. Но то, что паутина знакомств приведет его к Аримейн, стало действительно потрясающим стечением обстоятельств. Исторически так сложилось, что оборотни и вампиры не ладили. А гангрелы были отдельной головной болью. Потому, что отличия были минимальными. Потому, что гангрелы — самые дикие из всех сородичей. Гангрелы умели превращаться в животных, их клан был просто до возмущения живуч, а звериная мощь была действительно впечатляющей. В отличии от оборотней, некоторым из которых не дано было полное превращение и некоторые аспекты силы. 

При встрече две расы хотели вырвать друг другу глотки, и это был неизменный факт. Гангрелы так и вообще впадали в яростное безумие, они на уровне инстинктов ненавидели люпинов. Те отвечали им взаимностью, презирая мертвых людей просто за то, что они есть. Но нужная ему психованная сука вела дела очень цепко, она давно прошла стадию безумия и безупречно держала своего зверя на железном поводке. Кроме одного маленького но. Когда дело касалось ее семьи, вампирша превращалась в настоящую машину убийств. Аримейн была ослеплена жаждой мщения, и ей нужен был один конкретный оборотень. И другой, который много лет назад оказал ей медвежью услугу. 

Питер знал нужных ей оборотней, а она знала нужных ему шаманов, магов и ведунов, которые могли бы помочь Стилински в дальнейшем. Хейл долго не думал, когда давал клятву на крови. Выгода была слишком очевидна: сила альфы и широкая сеть контактов по всему миру. Стайлз станет невероятно сильным шаманом, Питер станет для него невероятно сильным альфой. Простой и очень надежный план. Последующая бойня того стоила. Информация того стоила. Питер готов был заплатить любую цену, если дело касалось Стайлза. Слишком выгодное вложение, слишком заманчиво маячила на горизонте чужая сила.

Но Стилински его переиграл, а Хейл понял, что ошибся второй раз. Стайлз яростно соблюдал личные границы, а Хейлу требовалось все больше терпения. Потому, что волка не устраивало такое стечение обстоятельств. Потому, что волк хотел мальчишку себе, целиком и полностью. Хотел прямо сейчас, и ему было плевать на то, что Стилински не хотел того же. Это, наверное, был самый большой просчет в его жизни. Личная выгода отошла на второй план, когда Питер стал общаться со Стайлзом уже плотнее и лучше его узнавать. Первоначальный интерес насчет пацана разгорался все сильнее с каждым правильным вопросом, который тот ему задавал.

Если бы у Питера Хейла спросили, чем именно его привлек человек на добрых два десятка лет моложе, он бы ответил — интеллектом. Питеру всегда нравились умные люди, но Стайлз был просто неподражаем. Жадный до знаний и полный умопомрачительных идей и хитровыебанных планов. Идеальное сочетание. Страшно было представить, что из него вырастет. Они с волком впервые резонировали в общем восхищении и всепоглощающем интересе относительно человека. Волк так вообще впервые в жизни так яростно желал присвоить мешок из костей и плоти себе, и это действительно заставляло задуматься.

Питер стискивал зубы и заставлял себя ждать. Потому, что идти напролом нельзя. Потому, что идти напролом — это тактика Дерека, которая относительно Стайлза работала как русская рулетка. Один выстрел из шести. Питер запасался недюжим терпением и ждал, пока мальчишка нагуляется и разберется в себе. Он понимал, что ему позволено присутствовать в жизни будущего шамана, незримо, но присутствовать. Это, конечно, льстило, но нестерпимо хотелось большего. Новость о том, что племянник и Стайлз переспали, сильно ударила по остаткам выдержки. Хотелось свернуть Дереку шею за то, что покусился на чужое. На то, что Питер так долго взращивал. 

Стайлза просто хотелось убить на месте. Потому, что нельзя бесконечно дергать альфу за поводок, абсолютно не опасаясь взрыва. Стилински будто не понимал очевидных вещей, легкомысленно закрывая глаза, и это бесило еще больше. Питер знал, что Стайлз ему в определенной степени доверяет, и искренне считал это своей большой победой. Он был рад, что Стилински не один, что есть человек, прикрывающий ему спину и не дающий задохнуться в одиночестве. Раздражало только то, что самого Хейла не подпускают достаточно близко. Но Питер умел ждать.

То, что Дилана похитят, конечно же, не входило в его планы. Но все получилось как нельзя лучше. Один только вид Стайлза, который за все эти годы повзрослел и изменился, заставляло все внутри сворачиваться от восторга и восхищения. Шамана окутывала сила, яростная, первородная, и Питер внезапно даже для себя осознал, что все это того стоило. Ожидание, расшатанные выходками Стилински нервы, потраченное время и ресурсы. Стайлз стоило всего этого. С самого начала и, Питер ловил себя на мысли, что до самого конца. Он впервые в жизни позволил себе надеяться на что-то для себя и хотел, действительно хотел взаимности. И именно поэтому выкинул карты на стол, не заботясь о дальнейших последствиях.

Во время секса Питера буквально оглушило тем, как сильно он чувствует шамана. Чувствует свою пару. Волку внутри льстило жадное желание Лиса, который дорвался до кого-то равного и отчаянно жаждал близости. Питер чувствовал Стайлза и думал о том, что теперь его уже точно не отпустит. И сделает все, что в его силах, чтобы Стилински оставался рядом. Других вариантов Хейл не рассматривал, они давно для него закрыты. С тех самых пор, как Стайлз разбудил в нем любопытство, которое постепенно сменилось помешательством. Питер не понаслышке знает о связи между волком и его парой, настоящей парой, и впервые в жизни ему не хочется убегать и о чем-либо жалеть.

То, что Стайлз будет выеживаться — ожидаемо, то, что он будет в ужасе от замаячивших перпектив — ожидаемо тоже. Но Питер отличается огромным запасом терпения и прекрасно понимает неизбежность некоторых вещей. Он чувствует свою пару по-настоящему сильно, практически как себя. После всего произошедшего он твердо уверен, что Стайлз тоже рано или поздно начнет ощущать окрепшую связь. Нужно только аккуратно обходить возникающие конфликты, выжидать удобный момент и грамотно подтолкнуть. А еще нужна искренность, такая, которая выворачивает наружу все, что хотелось бы скрыть. Но Питер давно выкинул карты на стол, ему было не о чем жалеть, а отступать назад уже бессмысленно. Барьеры в итоге все же падают, засвечивая добротными осколками в лоб, и Хейл сыто усмехается. 

Единственное, что его настораживает: он начинает чувствовать отголоски эмоций Дерека и более отчетливо — Айзека. Так быть не должно, они из разных стай, Дерек и вовсе альфа своей собственной. Да, стая Дерека состоит из одного беты, но сам факт. Он не должен чувствовать племянника, и, если в отношении Айзека ясно, почему грань становится тонкой (благодаря Дилану), то с Дереком все несколько сложнее. Ощущение едва уловимое, ускользающее, но оно все же есть. Это, как минимум, странно и противоестественно. Он видит, что это нервирует и Стайлза, шаман только начинает устанавливать связь, и порой Питер опасается, что Стилински просто-напросто снесет этой волной. 

Появление в городе Аримейн и ее сумасшедшей семейки означало только одно: надвигается что-то опасное. Что-то, с чем один из сильнейших вампиров, известных Питеру, не может справиться самостоятельно.   
— Твоя мать выбрала потрясающий момент, чтобы потребовать с меня долг, — говорит Хейл, пальцами сбивая пепел.  
— Времена сейчас такие. Отчаянные, - хмыкает Эмилия.  
— Я не могу подвергать риску свою стаю, — Питер неожиданно понимает, что имеет в виду всех, кто находится на кухне в этот момент. Включая Айзека.   
— Не подвергай. Ей не нужна твоя стая, ей нужна твоя помощь, — Эмилия равнодушно пожимает плечами.

Питер думает, что его загоняют в угол. Он уверен, что Стайлз отправится за ним в самое пекло, он чувствует решительный настрой Дилана и отголоски ощущений Айзека, который тоже не станет долго думать. Границы стираются, и это заставляет переосмыслить многое. Как же не вовремя с него решили стребовать старый долг. Эмилия смотрит на него, не мигая. В пронзительных зеленых глазах — отчаянная решимость. Мелькает мысль, что глаза, наверное, она унаследовала от матери. Еще в те времена, когда Аримейн была жива. Питер не хочет втягивать в переполох Стайлза, потому, что знает, что будет настоящая кровавая бойня. Отчитываться перед Дереком за труп его беты не хочется тоже. Дилан ему просто слишком нравится, чтобы пускать пацана в расход.

Питер устало потирает пальцами переносицу, когда Эмилия тихо добавляет:   
— Скажи мне, альфа, каким неудачником нужно быть, чтобы натравить на себя Обливион?  
Питер замирает, не успев донести стакан с виски до рта.   
— Тот самый Обливион? — уточняет Стайлз за его спиной. Питер чувствует ужас, который прокатывается по нервам шамана.  
— Обливион один. Не думал же ты, что охотники держатся исключительно семьями? Обливион выше охотников. Последняя инстанция в этой епархии.  
— Что им нужно? — Стайлз подбирается.  
— Гибрид, который они могут противопоставить давнему врагу, — миловидное лицо уродует хищный оскал. — По-твоему, Кейт Арджент появилась в виде Нагваля просто так, шаман? Они хотели создать уникальный экземпляр. Сеть лабораторий и штабов раскинута по всем странам, и они впервые подобрались к разгадке. А ты и твой альфа лишили их единственных удавшихся наработок. 

— Твоя мать, — медленно начинает Питер, — разорвала на моих глазах трех оборотней. Оставив мне альфу. Ни один сородич на такое не способен. Твоя мать — нонсенс в природе. Уникум. Они боятся ее до потери сознания, Эмилия. Это — неравный обмен.   
— Ворваться в бойню, когда перевес заведомо на стороне союзников — тоже неравный обмен за силу, альфа, — задумчиво отвечает Эмилия. Внезапно ее взгляд темнеет. — У них Считало.  
Это объясняет все. Питер знает, эти люди пойдут на крайности ради спасения своих. Девушка продолжает:   
— Семья — это не только кровное родство, альфа. Мы пойдем до последнего. Нам плевать, поможешь ты или нет. Но, надеюсь, ты помнишь о том, что клятвы на крови не нарушают. Особенно такие, что ты дал больше четырех лет назад. Я оставлю тебе свои контакты и буду надеяться, что ты сделаешь правильный выбор.   
Девушка аккуратно кладет на стол очередной листок и выходит из квартиры. 

— К какому клану относится ее мать, Питер? — вкрадчиво начинает Стайлз.  
Хейл замечает решительный взгляд Дилана и растерянный — Айзека.   
— Гангрел.  
Стайлз замолкает, обдумывая информацию.  
— Великий Обливион боится обычного гангрела? Выкладывай как есть, Хейл, — подает голос Дилан.  
— Ты прав, — усмехается Питер. Ди всегда знал слишком много. — Этой психованной удалось стать Аримейн, уж не знаю, как.  
— Ты издеваешься? Могущественные вампиры, постигшие мир духов и мир природы? Их перебили, Питер. Всех. Камарилья не терпела диких кошек Шабаша, выжить не удалось никому.   
— Увиденное не развидеть, Стайлз. Я видел Аримейн. Живую. Настоящую, которая сметала все, что было у нее на пути, ослепленная яростью и жаждой мести.  
— Если она настолько могущественна, почему тогда просит твоей помощи?   
— Видимо, ей не хватает сил. — Питер усмехается. — Либо она просто боится сравнять лабораторию с землей, не успев вытащить своего брата.

— Какой у нас план? — спустя пару минут спрашивает Дилан, доставая из пачки сигареты. Прикуривает сразу две, одну отдает Айзеку. Лицо Лейхи немного разглаживается.  
— У вас — не знаю. У меня — помочь Аримейн вернуть последнего члена семьи. Эмилия права, уговор есть уговор, — отрезает Питер.  
Воцаряется многозначительная тишина. Стайлз оказывается перед ним внезапно. В глазах — всполохи тьмы, татуировки горят золотом. Волк внутри сыто скалится, а Питера передергивает, когда шаман обманчиво ласково сжимает его руку.   
— Послушай меня, альфа — язвительно выплевывает Стайлз последнее слово. — Если ты еще не понял, то объясню, и, надеюсь, до тебя дойдет с первого раза, потому что повторять я не собираюсь. Ты полез в это из-за меня и Ди, и уж прости, но в должниках ходить не любит никто. Но важно не это, важно то, что здесь сейчас — твоя стая, которая не собирается бросать тебя одного. Мы вмажемся в это дерьмо все вместе, другие расклады не принимаются, Хейл. Ты просил меня стать шаманом, и я прекрасно знаю, что это значит на самом деле. Так вот, мой тебе совет, как шамана для альфы — прекрати скидывать свою стаю со счетов.   
— Я тоже не собираюсь сидеть в стороне, — подает голос Айзек. Дилан хмыкает, Лейхи бросает на него уничтожающий взгляд.  
— Вот видишь, Питер. Это называется Стая. Подумай об этом на досуге, — заканчивает Стайлз ледяным тоном.

Шаман цепляет со стола записку Эмилии и выходит из кухни. Спустя минуту в коридоре раздается звук упавших коробок, поток непереводимой брани и яростное шипение. Стайлз возвращается, держа в руках ноутбук, а плечом зажимает телефон около уха. Питер вскидывает на него насмешливый взгляд, Дилан фыркает, и лезет на верхнюю полку гарнитура, доставая бутылку виски. Айзек переставляет пепельницу на стол и скидывает туда же зажигалки.  
— Эми, привет, это шаман, — бодро начинает Стайлз, слушает ответ и хмурится. — Хорошо, Малая, я тебя понял. Так вот, пока наш альфа переваривает очевидные истины, не могла бы ты скинуть имеющуюся информацию? На почту, ага. Да, записывай, я за компом, жду.   
— Малая? — спрашивает Питер, когда Стайлз заканчивает диктовать Эмилии почту и скидывает вызов.  
— Сказала, что не привыкла, когда ее называют по имени, — пожимает плечами Стилински.   
Питер отодвигает стул, усаживается рядом и благодарно сжимает руку шамана. Стилински яростно стискивает его ладонь в ответ. Питер думает, что ему несказанно повезло в этой жизни. Айзек и Дилан ставят стаканы с выпивкой на стол, все усаживаются и начинается мозговой штурм.

***

К зданию подходит невысокая девушка. Она босая, в рваных джинсах и футболке на пару размеров больше, спутанные волосы рыжим огнем струятся по спине. Питер радуется, что Стайлз не может рассмотреть ее лицо. Девушка смотрит на обступивших ее плотным кольцом охранников. Стоит оглушительная тишина.   
— Не думал, что ты настолько отчаянная, чтобы пойти в лобовую, — усмехается один из них.  
— У вас мой брат, а ты сейчас сдохнешь, — отвечает скрипучий голос.  
Она припадает к земле, когда ее тело прошивает очередь. Аримейн не обращает никакого внимания на пули, пространство взрезает оглушительный рокот. Так рычат альфы, когда созывают свою стаю. Девушка срывается с места с нечеловеческой скоростью, все вокруг внезапно оглашает лязг челюстей и рык волков. Невидимых волков, которые начинают выкашивать первые ряды, раздирая охранников в клочья.  
— Пора, — шепчет Питер и они со Стайлзом кидаются в бойню. 

Аримейн прорывается вперед, не убивая тех, кто попадается ей под горячую руку. Она оставляет это на Стайлза. Аура шамана сияет тьмой, когда он забирает жизни, щедро предоставленные ему в качестве подпитки. Стилински не стал брать с собой оружие, он прекрасно справляется с помощью магии и острыми резцами раздирает горло тем, кто имел неосторожность встать у него на пути. Питер откровенно любуется Стайлзом и думает о том, что это — самое прекрасное, что он когда-либо видел в жизни. Татуировки шамана горят золотом, за спиной начинают появляться хвосты, и это действительно завораживает. 

Хейл не перестает ломать кости и выдирать плоть противников, но отмечает, что народу все еще слишком много. И они все еще хорошо вооружены. Пули с аконитом не действуют на Аримейн, но действуют на Питера, сил остается все меньше. Стайлзу на пули откровенно плевать, они рикошетят от его ауры, не долетая до цели. Кучи разбросанных тел валяются под ногами, воздух наполнен тяжелым металлом, а плоть противно чавкает, пока они пробиваются вперед. Противники тоже не намерены сдаваться так просто, они лезут со всех щелей, пытаясь заблокировать им вход в здание. Глупцы. 

Питер знает, что они должны потянуть время, пока Дилан и Айзек ищут нужного сородича и волокут его по бесконечным коридорам лаборатории. Он знает, что где-то там в здании Эмилия устанавливает бомбу, которая сравняет это место с землей. Со всеми обитателями, кроме одного. Таково было условие Питера. Он не мог позволить, чтобы куча сверхъестественных тварей, не контролирующих себя и сведенных с ума от бесконечных пыток, вырвалась на свободу. Ему не было жаль, Аримейн согласилась, что так будет действительно лучше. Ей нужен был один один конкретный сородич, и на все остальное вампирше было плевать. 

В определенный момент гул битвы разрезают взвизгнушие покрышки машины, и Питер понимает, что скоро все останется позади. Тело ноет, не успевая регенерировать, кости не успевают вставать на место после серии точных ударов. Но он чувствует силу шамана, силу своей беты и беты Дерека, которые находятся в относительной безопасности. Яростно зарычав, Хейл опять кидается в бой. За спиной Стайлза развивается уже девять хвостов, глаза давно заполонила первозданная тьма. Шаман делает руками сложный пас одновременно с тем, как здание начинает охватывать огонь. 

Взрыв гремит оглушительно, Стайлз шепчет что-то на непонятном языке и вскидывает руки вверх. Огонь заполняет собой все пространство, унося жизни, которые еще можно унести. Аримейн резко забирает вправо, продолжая двигаться с нечеловеческой скорость, когда здание взлетает на воздух, обломки сгорают, оседая на землю черной пылью. Вокруг — только пепел, стремительно поднимается ветер, унося с собой остатки одной из лабораторий великого Обливиона. Машина тормозит рядом с Питером, оттуда вываливается Айзек, который подлетает к Стайлзу, потратившему слишком много сил. Сам Хейл с трудом стоит на ногах, его подхватывает на руки Дилан. “Мам!” — орет Эмилия, Аримейн срывается с места, оглушительно хлопает дверь машины и все погружается в темноту. 

***

В себя Питер приходит от невероятной боли, которая огнем охватывает все тело. Хейл яростно воет и чувствует, что что-то не так. Стая, его Стая в безопасности, но боль разливается по организму, не давая сделать вдох. Регенерация уже давно должна была завершиться, он знал, что Дилан и Айзек находятся в безопасности, он чувствовал это. Когда он поймал резонирующее состояние шамана, который тоже задыхался от скручивающего внутренности спазма, все встало на свои места. С трудом разлепив глаза, Питер находит руку Стайлза и сжимает ее, стараясь вытянуть столько боли, сколько сможет. Его вырубает повторно, но перед этим он слышит, что дыхание Стилински выровнялось и сердце не отбивает бешеный ритм на ребрах.

Открыв глаза во второй раз, Питер чувствует себя намного лучше. Он понимает, что уже начало светать, вслепую шарит рукой по кровати, но Стайлза там не находит. Заставляет себя подняться на ноги и идет на кухню. Стилински обнаруживается именно там, рядом с ним стоит неестественно побледневший Айзек и нахмуренный Дилан. Шаман тасует карты, скороговоркой шепча заклинание над картой Бейкон-Хиллс.  
— Они подорвали дом, я не чувствую Дерека, Питер — говорит Стайлз каким-то уставшим голосом.  
— Он жив, — отвечает Хейл, клацая зубами. — Очень слаб, но жив. Что ты видел?   
— Пидорасов из Висконсина, — коротко отвечает Стайлз, пробегая взглядом по раскладу.   
Он поворачивает голову и Питер ахает. Всполохи тьмы с вкраплением золота смотрят куда-то сквозь него, когда Стайлз продолжает убийственно спокойным тоном:   
— Больше они не доставят нам проблем, альфа. Я об этом позаботился.


	6. Тео.

Disturbed - Asylum

Если однажды вам покажется, что внутренности расплавляются внутри адским огнем, а кости ломаются изгибами наружу — проверьте свой пульс. Всегда проверяйте свой блядский пульс, это — одна из самых важных составляющих вашей жизни. Не злоупетребляйте наркотиками и не экспериментируйте с лекарствами, просаживая свое сердце. Пейте меньше энергетиков и ведите, блядь, здоровый образ жизни. Занимайтесь медитацией, в конце концов. Не третируйте свою нервную систему лишний раз, потому что в один прекрасный момент жизненно важный орган может перестать биться. А вы не нащупаете блядского пульса там, где он заполошно бился минуту назад. 

Не ввязывайтесь в непонятные ситуации и остерегайтесь незнакомых людей. Ради Бога, бегите от всего сверхъестественного как от огня. Потому, что оно сожрет вас и не подавится, выплюнув кости. Почаще общайтесь с семьей и уделяйте должное внимание своим друзьям. Слушайте хорошую музыку и правильно питайтесь. Путешествуйте, вяжите соседям свитера и пеките печенье. Живите. Радуйтесь. Дышите полной грудью, пока бьется ваше сердце. Тео Рэйкен прекрасно помнил, когда перестало биться его собственное сердце. Тео было всего лишь девятнадцать, когда закончилась его жизнь.

Он не знал, от чего он умер. Наверное, ему внутривенно ввели какую-то гадость, которая просто разорвала сердечную мышцу ко всем чертям. Он очнулся, привязанный к больничной койке с кляпом во рту. Все тело горело так, будто ему в вены насыпали порох, и теперь он взрывался, разгоняя огонь по кровеносным сосудам. Цвета были пронзительно-яркими, настолько, что взгляд долго не мог сфокусироваться хоть на чем-то. Барабанные перепонки готовы были лопнуть от того, насколько оглушительной была какофония звуков вокруг. Тео в ужасе, он не помнит, что было накануне, и уж абсолютно точно память отказывается выдавать информацию по запросу “как я сюда, блядь, попал”. 

Кошмар продолжался в течение двух лет. Ему бесперебойно вводили в вены какую-то дрянь, от которой тело постоянно деформировалось. Он десятки раз сорвал себе голос от жара, который растекался под кожей. Ему постоянно ломали кости, равнодушно фиксируя какие-то цифры и параметры. Его заставляли жрать всякую дрянь, вроде серной кислоты или убойной дозы наркотиков. Но каждый раз Рэйкен возвращался с той стороны, проклиная свою жизнь и собственную живучесть. Он искренне хотел сдохнуть, каждый гребанный день, каждую минуту своего жалкого существования. Ему отрывали конечности, делали лоботомию наживую, с убийственным спокойствием вслушиваясь в стенания и без конца фиксируя данные. 

Ты не помнишь себя. Ты вообще ничего не помнишь, погруженный в бесконечную боль, которая вырывает из подсознания осколки прошлого. Это кажется бесконечным, это ломает тебя, стирая последние остатки человеческого и выдирая наружу самые низменные потребности. Покончить с этим раз и навсегда. Схватить скальпель со стола и всадить себе в глаз. Разорвать тюремщиков на части. Попытки пресекаются новыми экспериментами, и на смену потребности вырваться приходит тошнотворная обреченность. Он навсегда останется здесь, Преисподняя раскрыла свои пылающие ворота для него. Он — главная звезда этого омерзительного шоу, и выхода из ситуации не было и не будет никогда. 

Бежать возможности не было, привязанным он находился большую часть времени. Слишком ценный экспонат. Он бесчисленное количество раз поклялся себе, что когда-нибудь просто подорвет это заведение. Внутри черными хлопьями оседала пьянящая ненависть пополам с животным, первородным страхом. Так продолжалось ровно до той поры, пока в здание не проникла мелкая девушка с белоснежными волосами. Она ровной очередью расстреляла его охранников, срезала удерживающие ремни и шепнула: “Беги”. В глазах незнакомки плескалось столько сочувствия, что у него действительно появились силы бежать. Он остановился только для того, чтобы ненадолго оглянуться назад. На фоне пылающего здания виднелась фигура белоснежного ангела Спасения. У ангела были зеленые глаза и автомат в руках.

Он бежал с рекордно быстрой, нечеловеческой скоростью, вместо трасс петляя по лесам. Почему-то хотелось именно в лес, он не знал, почему. Силы в итоге кончаются, он падает на землю, грудью жадно вдыхая воздух без посторонних примесей. Земля кажется удивительно теплой, трава обжигающе мягкой и небо, небо такое красивое над головой. Он приходит в себя от высасывающего внутренности голода, но не знает, что может его утолить. Ведомый каким-то непонятным чувством, он выбирается из леса, попадает на трассу и его сбивает машина. Водитель выбегает из железной колымаги и смотрит на валяющегося на дороге парня. Хочется впиться человеку в глотку и налакаться того, что движется по чужому телу, оглушая ровными толчками слуховые рецепторы.

— Парень, ты в порядке?   
Интонации напоминают голос ангела, который спас его из персонального Ада. Он садится, пытаясь по крупицам собрать осколки ускользающего сознания. Заталкивая подальше потребность разорвать неосторожному мужику горло. Его трясет, когда водитель, чертыхаясь, помогает ему подняться. Пульс человека рядом оглушает, от тела незнакомца исходит жар, который бьет по осязанию, мешая сосредоточиться.  
— Да ты весь ледяной. Пойдем в машину, отогреешься немного.  
Мужик достает из багажника плед, накидывая ему на плечи. Это кажется неестественным. Ненормальным. Люди не должны заботиться о голых тварях, которые очертя голову выбежали из леса прямо под колеса. Люди должны в панике бежать и давить на тормоза со всей дури. 

Его усаживают на заднее сиденье, заботливо подвернув плед. Хочется выть в голос от того, как это неправильно. Мужик поворачивает ключ зажигания, колымага, натужно затарахтев, срывается с места.   
— Не спиздела Малая, долго же я тебя искал. Думал, не найду вовсе.  
Мужик внимательно смотрит на него через зеркало заднего вида. Ответом тому служит лишь затравленный взгляд. Дрожь охватывает тело постепенно, разрастаясь с каждой минутой. Логично было бы убить странного водителя, но сил не осталось вообще ни на что, а сознание мечется, с трудом фокусируясь на человеческой речи.  
— Девчонка, которая тебя спасла, — зачем-то поясняет мужик.  
Ангел с зелеными глазами и ружьем наперевес. Ангел, унесший жизни его мучителей и взорвавший персональную тюрьму. Почему-то это объясняет все. 

Мужик продолжает:   
— Как тебя зовут?   
Он не помнит свое имя. Он не помнит ничего из прошлого, все выжгли два года пыток, которым, казалось, не будет конца. Мысли проворачиваются сквозь густой дурман ноющего голода, который с каждой минутой становится все сильнее. Тишина затягивается, мужик, фыркнув, протягивает назад какой-то пакет:   
— Ладно, не все сразу. Поешь.  
Он трясущимися руками открывает пакет, в нос ударяет запах пищи. Парень жадно набрасывается на еду, отстраненно фиксируя, что на вкус все напоминает картон. Но гул в голове смолкает, и ответ все же находится.   
— Тео.   
Мужик кивает, а Тео ловит себя на мысли, что это — первое разумное слово, которое он смог выдавить за все эти месяцы.

— Знаешь, у меня был брат. Мы никогда особо не ладили, и потом вообще прекратили общаться. Я был приемным ребенком, и это четко прослеживалось в отношении родителей к нам. Они рано умерли, земля пухом. Но в какой-то момент в жизни обязательно случается коллапс. Что-то, что откидывает тебя в пучину одиночества и отчаяния. Ушла жена, погорел бизнес, друзья оказались сборищем говна. Ну, понимаешь, да? Ты начинаешь перебирать все известные ниточки, которые могут вывести тебя из персонального кошмара. Я вернулся в родной город и попытался найти брата. Каково же было мое удивление, когда я узнал, что его вместе с женой убили, а сын просто бесследно пропал. Тело не нашли. Мне бы забить болт, да только что-то не отпускало. Не складывалась картинка, понимаешь?  
Тео пытается кивнуть головой, но движение выходит каким-то рваным и дерганым. Он зябко кутается в плед, осознавая, что согреться не может. 

— Я продолжил поиски пацана. Много разного перерыл, но ответа не было, а меня все сильнее захлестывало отчаяние. Не смог найти и уберечь свою семью. Знаешь, если бы я был рядом, возможно, брат с женой были бы живы. Возможно, пацан бы не пропал. А потом появляется Малая. Повзрослевшая. Не та, которой я помню ее, когда они приезжали в прошлый раз. Малая говорит: “Джон, ты очень сильно нам помог.” Да, была заварушка с ее матерью тогда, но воды утекло много. Да и давно это было. Малая говорит: “Стая всегда платит свои долги. Мы знаем, где твой племянник, Джон”.   
Тео хмурится, оглушенный потоком бессвязной и бессмысленной информации. Он чувствует, что происходит что-то важное, но не может это идентифицировать. Мужик продолжает:   
— Приятно познакомиться, Тео. Я — Джонатан Рэйкен. Надеюсь, что больше мы не потеряемся.

***

Сколько нужно времени, чтобы человек после адских пыток пришел в себя? Сколько потребуется часов, дней, минут, чтобы снова начать связно разговаривать? Чтобы не шарахаться от людей, как от огня? Сколько нужно смотреть на солнце, чтобы оно перестало ослеплять? Через какое время ты прекратишь жадно вдыхать уже бесполезный, но такой необходимый воздух? Сколько должно пройти закатов и рассветов, чтобы мысли прекратили путаться, а ты перестал быть настолько одичалым? А если ты не человек, а химера, в которой синтезировали многие известные ДНК? Что с тобой будет происходить, когда ты снова начнешь возвращаться к жизни? Нормальной жизни?

У Тео ушло две недели на то, чтобы понять, чем ему следует питаться. Однажды он удрал в лес, а пришел в себя около трупа оленя, жадно вгрызаясь в горячую плоть. Когда он вернулся домой, Джон только покачал головой, вручил ему пушистое полотенце и отправил в душ. У мужика был бар на отшибе. Точнее, бар на первом этаже и прохудившийся мотель на втором. Такое место, через которое периодически проносятся машины, постояльцы задерживаются на денек-другой и периодически стягиваются местные. Недалеко был лес, и это действительно удобно. Когда в любой момент можешь сбежать из осточертевшей коробки и просто отпустить себя.

У Тео ушло три месяца на то, чтобы заново научиться связно разговаривать. В течение этого времени он практически не выходил из своей комнаты, лишь иногда по ночам убегая в спасительную рощу. Приноровившись, он научился не убивать животных, а лишь изредка подпитываться кровью. Потому, что он отчаянно ненавидел мучения других существ и не хотел становиться их причиной. Иногда Джон припрягал его к работе в мотеле, и Тео был ему за это очень благодарен. Занимаясь рутинными делами, выкидывая мусор, перестилая простыни, протирая пыль, он вспоминал обломки своей предыдущей жизни. Вспоминал родителей и того человека, каким он был когда-то. 

Через полгода он прекратил быть таким одичалым, перестал срывать горло после постоянно мучающих его кошмаров и изводить мужика своими бесконечными срывами. У Тео часто так бывало: взгляд застывал где-то в прошлом, он мог часами смотреть в стену, пытаясь поймать ускользающую мысль, а потом по венам растекался ужас, сковывающий конечности. Он мог зависнуть во время разговора, во время ужина, мог выкидывать мусор и просто замереть, ощущая дикую головную боль и выворачивающий кости жар. Еда перестала напоминать картон, жизнь постепенно обретала краски, Джон стал расширять круг его обязанностей. Теперь Тео проводил больше времени в баре, иногда — на кухне, постепенно вникая в азы ресторанного бизнеса и восстанавливая социальные навыки. 

Через девять месяцев они с Джоном полностью обновили парню гардероб. Мужик был несказанно рад тому, что пацан приходит в себя, он не удивлялся ничему странному, что происходило в его доме. Свою позицию насчет сверхъестественного мужик объяснял так: “Сложно оставаться в счастливом неведении, когда повсюду рыщут разные твари. Не все они, конечно, плохие, многие — довольно славные ребята, оказавшиеся в ненужном месте в ненужное время. Просто надо уметь отличать. И быть настороже”. Накинув на плечи новую кожаную куртку, и осматривая себя в зеркало, Тео почувствовал отголоски чего-то родного и знакомого. В тот вечер он впервые встал за барную стойку и впервые за долгое время почувствовал себя на своем месте.

Своенравный и острый на язык пацан пришелся по вкусу постояльцам этого заведения, Джон был в восторге от того, как Тео споро справлялся с делами. Рэйкен теперь много общался с людьми, практически ежедневно, и чувствовал, что возвращается к жизни. В какой-то степени, возвращается к себе. Теперь не приходилось долго думать, чтобы подобрать правильный ответ, не нужно было долго молчать, чтобы пытаться сконцентрироваться и разобраться. Все становилось на рельсы и катилось по накатанной. Возвращался характер, пропало желание разбить зеркало, в котором он видел свою рожу каждое утро. Он меньше выпадал из реальности, память практически вернулась. Единственное, что не давало покоя — некоторая рассинхронизация поступков и мыслей, проносящихся в голове. Но с этим можно было двигаться дальше.

Тео давно прекратил разбираться в том, что им движет. Внутри было слишком много осколков всего разом, мысли редко желали формироваться в единое целое. Когда он видит парня за угловым столиком, в мозгу каленым железом выжигается потрясающий оттенок глаз. Тео чувствует, что парень вовсе не человек, все инстинкты внутри орут о том, что надо бежать, что это — могущественное существо, которое разорвет его на части. Которое опасно и внушает тот самый, давно забытый ужас. Тео запинывает навязчивый гул внутрь сознания, снимается с места и подходит к грустному парню в кожаной куртке. Когда он поднимает на него взгляд, в голове у Рэйкена настойчиво стучит только одна мысль: “У ангелов зеленые глаза”. 

Прикосновения парня до одури горячие, такие, что кожа плавится вместе с остатками здравого смысла. Но внутри все холодеет от ужаса, и это — самый яркий контраст, который он испытывал в своей жизни. Его не заботит сломанная рука, он знает, что через несколько минут кости встанут на место с негромким щелчком. На прокушенную кожу ему тоже плевать — заживет. А еще от незнакомца буквально фонит глухой болью и адской тоской, приправленной нотками злости. Наверное, у него что-то случилось. Наверное, что-то случалось по тысяче раз, уж слишком выдержанный коктейль. В конце слова вылетают из глотки прежде, чем мозг успевает отсечь внезапный порыв. Выходит слишком призывно. Многообещающе. Заигрывающе даже. Губы сами растягиваются в усмешку. Наверное, в той, прошлой жизни, Тео был абсолютно неуправляем.

Он не особо надеется, что тот придет еще раз, что случайный секс вообще что-то значит. Дни идут своим чередом, он спокойно протирает стойку и прикидывает в уме, что нужно заказать. Народу сегодня немало, близятся выходные, Джон уехал по каким-то своим делам в соседний город и оставил заведение на него. Тео не удается справиться с собой, когда он чувствует знакомый запах, а все внутри сворачивается в комок леденящего душу ужаса. Бутылка падает из трясущихся пальцев, мир на секунду окрашивается красным, но поймать душевное равновесие все же удается. Парень подходит к стойке, Тео насмешливо вскидывает брови.  
— Так ты здесь работаешь, — его голос кажется самым приятным звуком на свете. Черт знает, почему. Наверное, потому что он все же вернулся.   
— Выпьешь? — спрашивает Рэйкен, с удивлением даже для себя отмечая, что голос звучит ровно.

Парень находится в кабаке около часа, он молчит и просто наблюдает. Признаться честно, пристальное внимание заставляет Тео нервничать, но он слишком любит свою работу, чтобы позволить себе облажаться. И он слишком сильно благодарен Джону, который доверил ему свое детище. Люди кучкуются, народу набивается все больше, и в какой-то момент парень ловит его за запястье. Волосы на затылке встают дыбом, сознание опять начинает метаться. Парень пробует еще раз:   
— Скажи свое имя.  
— Тео, — просто отвечает Рэйкен, выдирая руку.   
— Дерек, — усмехается тот, оставляет щедрые чаевые и выходит.   
На одной из купюр аккуратным почерком выведен номер телефона. Тео думает, что это, наверное, шутка. Что ему привиделось, показалось. Он несколько раз встряхивает бумажку, надеясь непонятно на что. Но бумага пахнет Дереком, цифры не стираются и не походят на бред воспалившегося воображения. 

Они видятся раз в два-три дня на протяжении двух недель у Дерека в лофте. Тео всегда уходит после секса, он не дожидается, пока тот пинком выставит его за дверь. Рэйкен не строит воздушных замков и прекрасно понимает, что нужен ему только для того, чтобы заполнить огромную дыру внутри. Возможно, оставленную кем-то. Возможно, оставленную жизнью. Тео очень интересно узнать о Дереке побольше, но он постоянно одергивает себя. Если начнешь узнавать, покажется, что это что-то значит, что это нечто большее, чем грубый секс. А потом будет оглушительно больно, когда твои розовые мечты порвет в клочья суровая реальность. Он не хочет такого итога, он к этому не готов. Он только недавно более-менее собрал себя, чтобы снова подорваться на бомбе. 

У Дерека очень красивые глаза. Самые лучшие, что ему доводилось видеть — Тео уверен — и в прошлой жизни тоже. У Дерека такой голос, что внутри все сжимается от приступов какой-то иррациональной, болезненной нежности. Секс с Дереком заставляет чувствовать себя живым впервые за долгое, очень долгое время. Даже боль не кажется болью, она кажется чем-то нужным, приятным, важным. Таким, без чего ты уже не сможешь существовать дальше. Запах Дерека занимает отдельное место в списке обожаемых Тео вещей, он порой не может удержаться и скользит носом по чужой шее, вдыхая пьянящий аромат. Срыв происходит внезапно после вопроса, который ему задает Хейл (да, он случайно подслушал его фамилию). Дерек спрашивает: “Что ты такое?”, а Тео накрывает истерика. Принимает в свои знакомые объятия и не отпускает. 

Он смеется, раскатисто, до слез, смеется несколько минут и не может остановиться. Между всхлипами удается выдавить из себя скомканный ответ: “Я не знаю”. Дерек качает головой и заваривает ему чай. Тео ненавидит чай, но из рук Дерека готов жрать все, что угодно. Он трясущимися пальцами берет кружку, потом резко ставит ее на стол и устремляется к выходу. С той самой скоростью, с которой не мог позволить себе передвигаться среди людей. Дерек ловит его у двери и не отпускает. Тео продолжает смеяться и дрожать, но все же любопытство берет верх. Он спрашивает: “Зачем?”, Дерек хмурится (в этих бровях так много оттенков эмоций, Господи, Тео готов написать справочник) и говорит: “Устал быть один”. Успокоившись, Тео все же спрашивает, что такое Дерек. Тот выглядит удивленным, но все же сообщает, что он — оборотень. Тео решает дома расспросить Джона. Мужик точно знает лучше.

На следующей неделе они приезжают уже в дом Хейла, чтобы взять какие-то вещи, которые Дереку срочно понадобились. Тео практически не слышал, что Хейл ему объяснял, он пытался подавить нарастающее чувство необъяснимой тревоги, которое не отпускало с самого утра. Дерек выходит из машины, Тео идет рядом, когда слух улавливает какой-то писклявый звук. В следующее мгновение барабанные перепонки взрываются от оглушительного раската, а Дерек внезапно валит его на землю и закрывает собой. Все происходит быстро, но кажется, что прошла гребаная вечность. Когда Тео приходит в себя, на него давит чужое тело, его собственное отзывается вспышками боли, сломанные кости щелчками встают на место.

Он с трудом выбирается из-под Дерека, все еще оглушенный недавним взрывом. То, что раньше называлось домом, теперь покоится на земле кучей досок, вывороченным фундаментом и остатками каких-то бытовых вещей. Спина Дерека разворочена тоже, пахнет паленым мясом, куски плоти валяются у ног и напоминают пережеванный фарш. На Дерека пришлась вся ударная волна от взрыва и бешеный скачок давления. После такого не выживают, Тео готов поклясться, не выживают. Джон накануне коротко ввел его в иерархию оборотней, и остатки здравого смысла пытаются собрать все в единую картину. Он вспоминает отблески красного в глазах Дерека во время секса и думает о том, что, может быть, может быть, Хейл все же выкарабкается. Альфы ведь донельзя живучие, так?

Он думает о том, что Дерек — редкостный придурок, он не должен был так делать, зачем он вообще закрыл его собой, Господи, зачем вообще. Как вообще это получилось, зачем кому-то подкладывать такую свинью, почему все так, что делать, что, мать вашу, можно сделать? Он взваливает тело Дерека себе на плечи, продолжая гонять по кругу мысли о том, что так быть не должно, это неправильно, это странно, зачем Дерек вообще так сделал, Господибожеблядьмой, зачем? Жизнь мертвого гибрида не должна иметь никакого значения, значение должно иметь только то, выживет ли Хейл, все остальное уже не играет никакой роли. Откроет ли он еще раз свои невозможные глаза или нахмурит брови, проворачивая в голове собственные мысли, скажет ли хоть слово своим потрясающим голосом. Это — единственное, что сейчас по-настоящему важно. 

Это — первый раз в жизни, когда Тео благодарит Господа Бога, Дьявола, всех, кто сидит на Небесах и в Аду за то, что у него есть какие-никакие способности. Он несется с нечеловеческой скоростью по городу, радуясь тому, что сейчас ночь, что нихрена не видно, что он не сможет вызвать подозрений и принести в жизнь Дерека еще больше проблем. Вышибая с ноги дверь лофта, он думает о том, что телефона у него нет, все, что было, похоронено под обломками машины, а он понятия не имеет, как лечить оборотней. Идею сгонять до дома и спросить у Джона совет он отметает сразу, не хочется оставлять Дерека одного даже на секунду. Тео скидывает тело на кровать и садится на пол, принимаясь ждать. Через несколько часов кости оборотня начинают хрустеть, Хейл перестает напоминать бледный манекен с разводами синих чернил, а слух улавливает слабый стук чужого сердца.

Дерек открывает глаза через двенадцать часов, хрипит, кашляет кровью, а Тео чувствует себя беспомощным и бесполезным куском дерьма. Он не знает, что ему нужно сделать, мечется по квартире, возвращается с тазиком, полным воды и начинает оттирать кровь с чужого тела. Дерек тяжело дышит, глаза бегают под закрытыми веками, воздух выходит из легких со свистом, а Тео боится сделать хотя бы одно неосторожное движение, чтобы не усугубить ситуацию. Мелкие порезы и ссадины затягиваются у него на глазах, звук бьющегося сердца звучит как хор тысячи ангелов на Небесах. Утром Дерек пытается подняться на ноги, но не может, Тео подхватывает его сразу, как тот начинает крениться на бок и укладывает обратно на постель. Дерек хрипит: “Воды”, Тео тут же срывается с места. 

К середине второго дня Дерек уже может говорить и даже самостоятельно сидеть. На большее сил альфы пока не хватает. Дерек постоянно его отталкивает, рычит, сверкая алой радужкой, но Тео давно насрать на всю эту поверхностность. Тео явственно слышит невысказанное: “Я слишком долго был один”. Он чувствует притупляющую все остальные ощущения благодарность за то, что Дерек не отнесся к нему как к дерьму. Он заталкивает подальше бесполезное в этой ситуации мнение внутреннего звереныша, который хочет не то облизать Дерека с головы до ног, не то убить его на месте. Он помогает Дереку одеваться. Еще раз промывает ему раны. Тео все еще понятия не имеет, нахрена Дерек закрыл его собой, он слышит только “Я справлюсь сам”, кивает головой и говорит: “Попей водички, тебе полезно”. И помогает Дереку дойти до туалета. 

Он как раз ищет на кухне чистый стакан, когда слышит, как в замочной скважине начинает поворачиваться ключ. Спустя пару минут в лофт кто-то заходит, слух отчетливо улавливает биение двух сердец. Но Тео буквально пригибает к земле от чужой силы, которая давит и заставляет все его существо бежать отсюда. Бежать, трусливо поджав хвост. Клыки лезут наружу, мир окрашивается в красным, Тео титаническим усилием воли берет себя в руки, с раздражение замечая дрожащие пальцы. Когда он поворачивает голову, первое, на что натыкается взгляд — немигающие глаза с всполохами тьмы. Едва уловимыми, кажется, что это проделки освещения. Память услужливо подкидывает картинки из далекого детства. 

Рэйкен узнает человека, который стоит напротив него. По бесконечным родинкам, знакомым чертам лица и разрезу глаз. Тео не дышит, когда Стайлз говорит:   
— Я тебя где-то видел.   
Тео хочется засмеяться в голос. Схватить Стилински за плечи и трясти, чтобы голова оторвалась нахрен, а мозги встали на место. Пока тот, наконец, не вспомнит третьего лучшего друга. Тео до усрачки страшно, когда он видит такого Стайлза, чувствует силу, исходящую от такого Стайлза. Тео напуган так, как никогда не был напуган в жизни. Он думает о том, что инстинкт самосохранения у него отсутствует напрочь, когда голосовые связки выплывают ответ:   
— Мне похуй, где ты там меня видел.   
Он выходит из кухни, захватив для Дерека стакан чертовой воды. И думает о том, что оборотень, который внимательно следил за ними на кухне — это, наверное Питер. Он слышал один из разговоров Дерека по телефону. Не хотел бы, да физически не мог. И он уже знал о том, что Питер — тоже альфа. Это чувствовалось. 

То, что Хейл его постоянно отталкивает, на самом деле — всего лишь закономерность. Защитный механизм человека, который выжрал немеренное количество дерьма. Причудливый изъян психики, который доставляет слишком много неудобств владельцу. Тео на это откровенно плевать. Значение имеет только то, что Дерек закрыл его собой во время ебанного взрыва. Нашел его в том проклятом баре. Впустил в свой дом, частично — в свою жизнь и не стал смешивать с дерьмом. Он думает о том, что, если бы подорвало его, а не Дерека — миру было бы не о чем жалеть. Если пропадет Дерек — жалеть, однозначно, будут. О таких людях нельзя не жалеть. Таким людям надо посвящать романы и сопливые песни, не прекращая воспевать их благородство. 

Когда Питер заходит в комнату Дерека, Тео смотрит в серые глаза холодные глаза и говорит:   
— Вы не должны были его бросать.   
Тео хочет дать себе по роже за то, что так и не научился держать язык за зубами. Он хочет разорвать всю стаю Дерека на части за то, что их не было рядом в тот роковой день. Забиться в угол и никогда, никогда не связываться с миром сверхъестественного. Он продолжает:  
— Вы должны были предотвратить это.  
Тео уже не может сдержать прорвавшийся наружу фонтан красноречия и добавляет:   
— Ты — паршивый альфа, Хейл.  
Он не должен так говорить, он должен закрыть блядский свой рот и никогда не отсвечивать. Питер выразительно выгибает одну бровь, а Тео чувствует, что еще немного — и у него повторно сгорят легкие напару с прогнившим сердцем. Старший альфа только качает головой и выходит из комнаты. Рэйкен сползает по стене на пол, закрыв голову руками. Оглушительно хлопает входная дверь.

Утром следующего дня, последнего дня, он варит для Дерека кофе. Альфа уже практически полностью восстановился, он теперь может передвигаться самостоятельно, раны, наконец, затянулись, прекращая бесконечно окрашивать воду в кровавые подтеки. Тео ставит на стол две кружки. На выбор. В одной — крепкий черный кофе, в другой — травяной чай. Тео не знает, почему он уверен, что альфа пьет именно крепкий кофе. Наверное, он исходит из каких-то своих умозаключений. Хейл говорит тихо: “Спасибо”, притягивая к себе именно эту кружку. Тео кивает и думает о том, что Джон, наверное, с ума сошел от беспокойства. Он знает, что мужик не станет обращаться в полицию, потому, что такое уже бывало — Рэйкен срывался из дома в лес на несколько дней. Но заставлять его волноваться лишний раз не хочется. Когда Тео хлопает дверью лофта с той стороны, его никто не останавливает. 

Через неделю в шесть утра он закрывает смену в баре и выходит на улицу покурить и перевести дух. Джона опять нет в городе, и смена выдалась просто до отвратительного тяжелой. Первое, что он видит, переступая порог — полуразвалившийся джип. Стайлз стоит, расслабленно привалившись к капоту, и выпускает в воздух сизые клубы дыма. Спустя минуту открывается пассажирская дверца, и оттуда выходит Дерек. Тео бегло считывает состояние альфы, находит его удовлетворительным и кивает. Если бы его сердце билось, оно бы пустилось в бешеный пляс при виде Хейла. Это раздражает и злит. Тео искренне радуется, что Дерек не может считать его состояние, потому, что это действительно стремно. 

Рэйкен передергивает плечами, разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но Дерек оказывается близко, слишком близко. Хейл смыкает пальцы железной хваткой у него на запястье, разворачивая к себе. Мозг отстраненно фиксирует ссадину на чужом подбородке и ядовитый аромат аконита, который еще не успел выветриться из организма альфы. Дерек тащит его к машине, Тео не сопротивляется, хотя ему очень хочется. У него нет сил сопротивляться, внутренние противоречивая высасывают из него все соки, не позволяя сконцентрироваться на чем-то одном. Тео думает, что так — правильно. Так и должно быть. Ему постоянно должны напоминать, кто он и где его место. Эти мысли ударяют по оголенным нервам, он шипит, пытается вырвать руку, но его заталкивают на заднее сиденье, хватка на запястье исчезает на короткую долю секунды. 

Потом Дерек садится рядом, сжимает его ладонь охуительно горячей кожей, а Тео прошивает током, который проходится по оставшимся в живых рецепторам взрывной волной. Хлопает водительская дверца, Стайлз садится за руль, смотрит в зеркало заднего вида, сощурив глаза. Дерек ловит его взгляд и хмурит брови. Стайлз цокает языком, поворачивает ключ зажигания и спокойно спрашивает:   
— Домой?   
— Да, — хрипло отвечает Дерек.   
Тео хочет вырваться и сбежать, внутри поднимается какая-то непонятная обида. Он снова шипит, дергается, хочет ударить, но Хейл перехватывает его руки и сжимает с такой силой, что трескается лучевая кость. Стайлз усмехается, выворачивая руль и перестраиваясь в соседний ряд.


	7. Стая.

Drummatix - Племя

Говорят, где-то на востоке Калифорнии, США, есть Стая. Удивительная Стая. Говорят, шаман этой Стаи продал душу самому Дьяволу, а рогатый не поскупился на ответный подарок — накинул юнцу гончую прямиком из Ада. Чудовищного зверя с красными глазами, который яростно стережет владения Стаи. Говорят, что оборотни из этой Стаи относятся к Сородичам если не уважительно, то хотя бы бы не презирают их нежизнь. Говорят, что в Стаю входят не только оборотни. Или не только оборотни-волки. Разномастное племя детей луны, умудряющихся существовать вполне себе мирно на одной территории. Много чего говорят, не разберешь этих впечатлительных людей. 

Они с Айзеком курят, когда Питер со Стайлзом выходят из лофта Дерека. Стилински сосредоточен донельзя, Питер улыбается каким-то своим мыслям. “Понятно, что ничего не понятно” — резюмирует Дилан про себя.  
— Как Дерек? — спрашивает Лейхи.  
Ди тяжело вздыхает. В этом весь Айзек: блондину может быть насрать на планету со всеми ее обитателями, пока дело не касается близких ему людей. Тогда Лейхи просто изведет себя и всех вокруг своей нервозностью. Особенно, если не может контролировать ситуацию. Дилан знает это. Чувствует, черт бы его побрал.  
— Дерек в надежных руках, — усмехаясь, отвечает Питер.  
Стилински молчит, проворачивая ключ зажигания. Все же оставить его драндулет в аэропорту было одним из лучших решений. Дилан усмехается, вспоминая, сколько раз колымага Стилински спасала им жизнь.

Очень удобно, когда есть ключи от просторной квартиры в центре. Питер по телефону коротко проинформировал Малию о том, что они задержатся у нее ненадолго. Хейл с Айзеком поехали в магазин, а Стайлз с Ди распаковывали вещи. Прочее барахло скоро приедет из Нью-Йорка, но вопрос, куда его ставить, оставался открытым. У Лейхи так вообще все погорело. Дилан хмурится, думая о том, что надо расспросить Айзека, что тому вообще нужно в первую очередь. И усмехается, когда понимает, что первое, что озвучит Лейхи, будет вино. Стилински молчит, он сосредоточенно собран и сильно хмурится. Как только они заканчивают с вещами, Стайлз берет их ноут, варит кофе и долго сидит на кухне, бегая глазами по бесконечно обновляемым страницам. 

Он не реагирует на вернувшегося Питера, который по возвращению мягко целует его в затылок, не реагирует на рядовые подколы Дилана. Он вообще ни на что не реагирует, пытаясь откопать что-то, одному ему известное. В какой-то момент он подходит к Ди, вытаскивает у него из кармана телефон, накидывает на плечи худи и выходит из квартиры. Стилински возвращается с улицы примерно через час, коротко бросает в трубку: “Да, Малая, спасибо” и уходит в их с Питером спальню. Оттуда слышится приглушенный разговор, атмосфера дома накаляется. Шаман в каком-то странном, нервном возбуждении, состояние альфы сильно резонирует с этим. Ди придал бы происходящему большее значение, если бы не потерянный вид Лейхи. Он качает головой, и тащит Айзека к выходу из квартиры. “Пойдем, погуляем”, — коротко говорит Дрейман, думая о том, что им сегодня потребуется много вина.

На следующий день утром они едут к остаткам дома, где их уже поджидает Дерек.  
— Восстанавливаем? — коротко спрашивает Питер.  
Младший Хейл решительно кивает головой. Он выглядит довольно сносно, видимо, восстановился после того, что здесь произошло. Стилински говорит, что это был взрыв. Взрыв, который устроили пидорасы из Висконсина. Не совсем ясно, как они вообще вышли в итоге на Хейла, и это было по-настоящему странно.  
— В новостях упоминали о забавном случае в местном мотеле. Вместо двух постояльцев нашли две горсти пепла. Видимо, мужчины решили так пошутить, номер был проплачен еще минимум на сутки. Но шериф говорит, что у пепла очень странный состав.  
— Я поговорю с отцом, — отвечает Стайлз, просверливая в Дереке глазами дыру.   
Хейл ежится и отводит взгляд, Питер усмехается. Дилан ловит ничего не понимающий взгляд Лейхи и только пожимает плечами. Им предстоит много работы в ближайшее время.

Говорят, что на выезде из Бейкон-Хиллс есть бар, совмещенный с мотелем. Острый на язык пацан составит вам компанию за барной стойкой, а дредастый черт будет наливать выпивку, пока вы окончательно не потеряете голову. Они выведают все ваши тайны в этом заведении, и упаси Господь вам пожаловать в захудалый городишко с дурными намерениями. Если вы приехали сюда охотиться на сверхъестественных тварей или полюбоваться старинным деревом в глуши леса, на выходе из заведения вас будет поджидать тот самый шаман, который продал Дьяволу душу. Родственники и друзья навряд ли найдут ваше тело, если не удастся пройти фейс-контроль. 

Дерек чувствует, как Стайлз заходит в лофт. В том, что это именно шаман, Хейл не сомневается. Волк в уголках сознания воет и до одури боится этой страшной силы, что окутывает Стилински подобно щиту. Дерек проверяет отчеты подрядчиков насчет строительства нового дома, стискивая зубы. Голова начинает нещадно болеть, а он кожей ощущает прожигающий его взгляд. Дышать становится трудно, тишина стоит такая, что впору лопаться струнам, которых, конечно, в помещении нет. Хейл пропускает точный удар в челюсть, который откидывает его на стол и яростно рычит, когда раздается оглушающий выстрел. Аконит расползается по телу от небольшой раны в плече, обжигая и выворачивая внутренности. 

— Знаешь, у меня был друг в младшей школе. Славный парень, за словом в карман не лез, и готов был отгрызть руку по локоть в словесном поединке. Даже мне фору давал, а Скотт и вовсе ненавидел, когда мы начинали перепираться. Потом что-то случилось, они с родителями переехали, а мы больше не общались, — начинает Стайлз, убирая глок за пояс.   
Хейл слышит ровные удары чужого сердца, и откровенно не понимает, к чему весь этот разговор. Аконит стремительно приближается к сердцу, еще несколько минут, и Хейл — покойник, улавливать информацию действительно трудно. Сила Стайлза продолжает давить, волк внутри уже не воет, а скулит, надеясь, что все это закончится быстрее.

— Каково же было мое удивление, когда я узнал, что спустя много лет родителей пацана убили, а его самого обыскалась местная полиция. Но еще больше меня потрясло то, что через два года подорвали одну из лабораторий Обливиона. Недалеко от того места, где он пропал, и выживших не было. Мне довелось один раз вести дела с теми, кто устроил теракт, Дерек. Они бы не стали делать это просто так, слишком рискованно, понимаешь? — Стайлз подходит ближе и пальцем давит на рану.  
Дерек начинает рычать, зрение сбивается на черно-белый режим, он с трудом контролирует обращение. Стилински выуживает пулю, дышать становится легче. Оборотень клацает зубами, мечтая вырвать Стайлзу горло и создать из его внутренностей кровавый натюрморт.

— Ты знаешь, что такое Обливион, Дерек? Высшая инстанция в епархии охотников, их боятся все значимые семьи и уважают одновременно. Страшная организация, истребляющая сверхъественных тварей любых мастей, — Дерек слышит, как Стайлз начинает раскручивать пулю. — Они не чураются любых методов, начиная от средневековых пыток и заканчивая действительно впечатляющими исследованиями. Ловят оборотней, вампиров, подменышей, да всех подряд, увозят их в лаборатории и пытаются синтезировать идеальную машину убийств. Даже мне страшно представить, через что проходят существа в этих стенах.   
Щелкает зажигалка, ноздри залепляет запах паленого аконита. Стайлз засыпает пепел в рану, Дерек постепенно приходит в себя. Клыки прекращают лезть наружу, превращение останавливается, ураган ярости внутри затихает.

Дерек садится, опираясь руками на столешницу и поднимает взгляд на Стайлза. Тот смотрит на него, опасно сощурив глаза, и продолжает:  
— Я чувствую, что тебя сжирает тоска, Дерек. К сожалению, я чувствую всю Стаю сейчас. И я знаю, что, а, вернее, кто, является тому причиной. Мне вот интересно, сколько еще раз ты будешь проебывать то, что само падает в руки? Сколько еще раз ты будешь терять, проваливаясь в отголоски болезненного прошлого? Сколько еще раз тебя засосет прежде, чем ты не сможешь вылезти? Прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом, Дерек. Жить нужно здесь и сейчас. Слава Богу, что Тео Рэйкен не я. Потому что я бы не выжил в том аду, через который он прошел. Потому, что я бы размозжил тебе череп однажды только за твою патологическую страсть обвинять себя во всех бедах этого мира. И за то, что ты — трусливое упрямое сыкло.

Стайлз кидает на стол стопку распечаток и заканчивает свою мысль:   
— Ознакомишься с этим на досуге. А сейчас возьми себя в руки, пожалуйста, и просто разреши себе жить. Я подожду в машине и буду надеяться, что мы друг друга поняли правильно. Питера, кстати, тоже выворачивает от твоих страданий, — добавляет он, выходя из лофта.   
Дерек, сдерживая дрожь в руках, начинает перебирать распечатки. Картинка встает на место, информации оказывается чересчур много, с избытком. Хейл тяжело вздыхает, раздраженно отшвыривает разодранную и пропитавшуюся кровью футболку на пол и уходит в душ. Когда он спускается вниз, Стайлз действительно ждет его в своем обожаемом джипе и расслабленно курит в окно. Дерек хлопает пассажирской дверью и называет нужный адрес. Шаман довольно скалится, а волку впервые становится не так страшно рядом с темной силой. 

Вы не отличите этих существ от обычных людей. Они также ходят в магазины, они точно также залипают в телефон и радостно улыбаются, получив какое-то сообщение. Они навещают родителей на выходных, ждут новый сезон любимого сериала и ссорятся с домашними из-за бытовых мелочей. Они запросто могут подсесть к вам за столик и рассказать много удивительных и смешных историй из жизни. Помогут сменить колесо, если вы вдруг встанете на трассе. Они щурятся на солнце и устало потирают пальцами переносицу, когда болит голова. В конце дня они возвращаются домой, туда, где их ждет семья. В самое безопасное и уютное место, которое они сделали для себя и своих близких сами. 

Кора заходит в квартиру Малии и недоверчиво тянет носом воздух. Та ее предупреждала о некоторых сюрпризах, но к такому жизнь Кору точно не готовила. На диване ожесточенно вгрызаясь в карандаш сидит парень, в котором с трудом удается узнать Стайлза. Татуированные руки вслепую ориентируются в ворохе распечаток, привалившись к нему плечом сидит не меняющийся с годами Айзек. Лейхи сосредоточенно орудует крючком в дредах расположившегося на полу парня. Периодически дредастый сдавленно шипит, когда Айзек дергает слишком резко. Блондин виновато шепчет: “Прости”, но от своего занятия не отвлекается.  
— Чувствую себя как Алиса в стране пидорасов, — растерянно бормочет Кора.   
Дредастый фыркает, Айзек закатывает глаза. Стайлз указывает рукой куда-то вглубь квартиры и говорит:   
— Питер там.

Кора идет в одну из комнат, чувствуя, что разговор будет долгим и очень неприятным. Питер сидит за столом, поднимает на нее глаза, и сердце ухает куда-то вниз. В ответ на сбивчивый рассказ дядя качает головой и щурится.  
— Вот скажи мне, насколько безголовой надо быть, чтобы так вляпаться? — спокойно спрашивает он.  
По спине ползет неприятный холодок от этой интонации. Кора раздраженно передергивает плечами и решительно отвечает:   
— Что сделано, то сделано, Питер. Я не собираюсь ее бросать, и твое мнение, если честно, вообще не играет никакой роли.  
Если бы взглядом можно было убивать — Кора бы уже давно корчилась на полу в муках. В комнате стоит гнетущая тишина.

Внезапно слышатся негромкие шаги, и на пороге появляется Стайлз. Он быстро прикидывает обстановку, подходит к Питеру и становится у него за спиной. Парень запускает пятерню Хейлу в волосы и спрашивает как ни в чем не бывало:  
— О чем щебечите?  
Взгляд дяди смягчается сразу, как Стайлз появляется рядом. Кора признает, что даже ей стало проще дышать.   
— Мы уже сдали план дома? — наконец нарушает тишину Питер.  
— Как раз работаю над этим, а что?  
— Надо добавить детскую, Стайлз. Малия беременна.   
Стилински кивает головой, забирает у Питера стопку бумаг и выходит. Дядя задумчиво смотрит ему вслед, а Кора думает о том, что буря миновала. 

Говорят, где-то на востоке Калифорнии, США, есть Стая. Удивительная Стая. На них бесполезно открывать охоту, потому что гончая из Ада разорвет вас на части прежде, чем вы ступите на их территории. Говорят, что гончая не одна, а целых две. Они вырвут вам горло, а кровь отдадут в подарок острому на язык пацану из бара на отшибе. Шаман с наслаждением сломает вам все кости, если вдруг вы решите причинить вред хоть кому-то из обитателей этих мест. Много чего говорят впечатлительные люди. Одно ясно наверняка — переходить дорогу Стае из Бейкон-Хиллс чревато дурными последствиями. Можете спросить у Инквизиторов из Обливиона, которые больше не решаются к ним лезть.


End file.
